Star Rangers: Retribution
by Mystra99
Summary: Kidnapping the guide of a Black Jaguar sentinel is a very bad idea. Sixth story in the Star Rangers AU series.
Disclaimer: The main characters are not mine, this is an amateur effort written purely for the fun of it, and no money has exchanged hands. It is not intended to breach the copyright of Paramount and Pet Fly Productions.

 **denotes telepathic exchange**

/ / denotes language other than Galactic Basic

Star Rangers: Retribution

By Mystra99

James Ellison stood on the rocky promontory and watched as the waves crashed against the boulders far below. In the distance the setting sun painted the horizon with swatches of amethyst, emerald and topaz along with the more traditional reds, oranges, and gold. In the forest behind him he detected the sounds that heralded the approach of twilight as the predators and prey of the daylight hours sought their nests and lairs ceding the forest to their nocturnal counterparts. Sunrise and sunset were two of the sentinel's favorite times of the day. No matter what the world, the splendor of nature's artist always took his breath away. Oceanus was no different, the majesty of her solar display as unique as the water world herself.

As the last vibrant hue faded from the sky, Jim turned and headed back into the shadows of the deep woods. The gathering twilight offered no hindrance to sentinel sight and the ex-commando wove his way among the towering trees with ease. Scanning the area he smiled as his sensitive hearing picked up the sounds of humming and the sizzle that resulted when fresh caught fish met a hot skillet. Quickening his pace Ellison smiled as he recognized the tune as a rather bawdy ballad heard in some of the less refined spacer bars. Where a well-respected anthropologist picked up such a lewd tune was a question better left unasked. It was enough to see the vibrant off beat personality of his guide resurfacing once more. After the traumas of the past week they had both needed this time away. The beauty and isolation of Oceanus's untouched wilderness had mended the hurts of both sentinel and guide. For himself Jim had not realized the strain that living constantly under the sensory barrage of civilization placed on him. Here with only wilderness and his guide around he had been able to relax the constant control he kept on his senses and instincts. It was liberating. He had spent the last three days wandering the forest and hiking the mountains that bordered the woods. Communing with nature and letting his senses roam free healed something deep within him that he had been unaware was amiss. Blair had told him that all sentinels used nature and isolation to release the stress of living in an over-stimulated world and to rebalance mind, body and spirit. If how he felt was any indication it looked like there were going to be more weekend excursions into the woods in his future.

But he had not been the only one in need of nature's therapy. While he had wandered the land Blair found an alternative way to relax and rebalance. Settling beside the stream that meandered beside their campsite the shaman had taken a journey of a different sort. Where he wandered and what he did there Jim never knew but he heartily approved of the results. After two days of deep meditation the lines of stress and sorrow that had marked the young healer faded and the sparkle of life and vibrancy that he associated with his guide returned. Today Blair had joined him on his morning hike and then the two had spent the afternoon fishing, relaxing and just enjoying each others company. Tomorrow they would have to leave this tranquil haven and return to the real world. But before they left Oceanus he had one last adventure for his guide. While Blair had remained in camp the sentinel had taken one last hike into the mountains taking a trail he had not previously explored. On the way back he had stopped to watch the incoming tide and had spotted an anomaly among the rocks that just begged for a curious anthropologist to explore.

 **Dinner in five Jim,** the voice of his guide flowed smoothly into his mind, **time to come in.**

 **Almost there Chief, something smells good. Is that your mother's secret recipe you've been telling me about?**

 **Yep, sole a la Sandburg.** He looked up as the sentinel entered the clearing. "You're going to love this Jim. It's made with all natural ingredients taken from this very forest with no preservatives or chemicals in sight."

"If it tastes half as good as it smells I may have to marry you Chief."

Bright laughter filled the glade. "You are so not my type man." Mischief glimmered in the dark blue eyes. "Of course I could introduce you to Naomi."

Accepting a plate filled with golden brown fish Jim settled beside his guide. "No thanks, one Sandburg is more than enough for me."

"Ah, it is a wise man that knows his limits."

"Keep it up Chief and you'll be hauling our gear to the dock by yourself."

Chuckling Blair dug into his own plate of fish leaving the sentinel to eat in peace. For the next few minutes there was a companionable silence as they appeased their hunger. Once done they cleaned the empty dishes and tidied the campsite before settling before the fire with cups of fresh coffee.

"You know I'm really going to miss this place." Blair leaned back against a convenient log and surveyed the darkened woods. "I wonder how Daryl and Simon fared at the fishing camp."

"Your fishing camp was a two story lodge with all the amenities." Jim chuckled as he remembered the look on the faces of the Banks men when Blair showed them to their new quarters. "If Simon could prize Daryl away from the entertainment console the two had a ball. There were plenty of streams to fish not to mention the lake and woods for the two of them to explore. I'm sure they had a great time." Finishing his coffee the sentinel stood and began banking the fire for the night. "Speaking of Simon and Daryl we'd better get some sleep if we expect to pick them up in time to make the shuttle."

"The shuttle doesn't leave 'til noon man. We have plenty of time."

"Well since tomorrow is our last day I thought one last hike was in order. You know one for the road."

"Uh, huh, okay what aren't you telling me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Chief."

Cocking his head to one side Blair studied his sentinel for a moment then shook his head. "Nope, I'm not buying the innocent act Ellison. You are definitely up to something. Spill it man."

Rising from the now banked fire Jim walked over to his guide and ruffled the curly hair. "You'll just have to wait 'til tomorrow and see." Walking to the other side of the fire the sentinel lay down on his bedroll and turned his back to the guide. "Goodnight Chief."

It took all of Jim's control not to laugh as he listened to the muttered comments about sneaky sentinels who liked to torment their guides then expected them to sleep as the young man readied himself for bed. A few moments later silence settled over the camp as Blair snuggled into his bedroll. "Night Jim," he mumbled before the exertions of the day pulled him into sleep.

After a quick sensory sweep to determine that all was in order the sentinel joined his guide in slumber.

Sentinel and guide stood side by side as they watched Oceanus's sun climb into the morning sky. "So where's this surprise you've been hinting act? It better be good to make me get up at the crack of dawn to wear myself out hiking on our last day in paradise."

Jim was not fooled by his companion's complaints. The young man was literally bouncing with excitement, the light of the explorer shining from his eyes. "I'm not sure exactly what it is Chief. But it definitely wasn't natural. I thought it warranted a closer look."

"Then what are we waiting for man. Let's go."

Chuckling at the younger man's enthusiasm the sentinel turned and led the way to the trail he had explored the previous day. An hour later he paused and pointed down at a narrow strip of beach revealed by the outgoing tide. "If I had been a few minutes later I never would have seen it. The tide was just beginning to come in, a few moments later and it would have been under the water."

Straining to see what had so captured the sentinel's attention Blair shook his head. "See what man all I see is a pile of boulders and a solid wall of rock?"

"That's the point Chief. What appears to be solid rock isn't. There is a crack along the cliff face. You can only see it from a certain angle but it's definitely there. But the really strange thing is there's something glowing inside the crack. I found a trail that will take us down there. I was only able to get a quick look yesterday since the tide was coming in but what I saw was enough to tell me you needed to see this."

Looking down the steep drop off Blair sighed. "Man I hate heights," he muttered before looking up at the sentinel. "So where's this trail of yours?"

"Follow me and don't worry Chief, it's not that bad."

"That's easy for you to say." But curiosity was stronger than fear so he obediently followed the ex-commando down the narrow trail to the hidden cove.

Upon closer inspection the sheer rock wall appeared just as solid and impenetrable as it had from the cliff top. Turning baffled eyes to his companion Blair watched as the sentinel approached the stone barrier and after giving his guide a cheeky smile stepped forward and vanished.

"Jim!" Racing to the wall Sandburg ran frantic hands over the cold surface until a strong hand reached out of the rock and tugged him forward. Instead of the painful collision with hard stone that he was expecting Blair suddenly found himself in a narrow tunnel next to a grinning sentinel. "Not funny man."

"Sorry Chief I just couldn't resist. You should have seen your face."

"Just remember, payback's a bitch Ellison." Once his heart rate had returned to normal Sandburg set aside thoughts of sentinel torture and studied the tunnel. Running his fingers over the smooth stone he shook his head in wonder. "This is man-made, the stone is perfectly polished like it was cut by a beam of some kind. What is this place and why hide it?"

"I don't know Chief but the illusion is perfect. The tunnel is cut sideways into the cliff face. Unless you touched the right spot you could be standing directly in front of the opening and not see a thing. In fact if it hadn't been for the light I would have never noticed it."

"Light? What light?"

Pulling a flashlight from his pocket Ellison shone it onto the tunnel wall. Immediately a soft white light filled the area. Blair stared at the wall in amazement. The light was coming from a crystal symbol embedded into the stone just above their heads. "I was watching the tide come in. The timing was just right. The water hadn't reached here yet and the light from the setting sun hit the wall. I saw the glow from the crystal and had just enough time for a quick look before the chamber flooded. Is that what I think it is?"

Sandburg nodded then finally managed to find his voice. "It's Harvester. My god Jim do you know what this means? The Oceanians have long believed that the Harvesters had something to do with the change but no one has been able to find any proof to support the theory, at least not until now. You may have just found the answer to one of the planet's biggest unsolved mysteries."

"So what does it mean?"

Reaching up Blair lightly traced his fingers across the crystal. Jim stiffened, noticing the familiar unfocussed look in his guide's eyes. A few moments later he relaxed as the young man blinked and turned to him with a smile. "It's a marker. Basically it says that this place was made by the Harvesters and that if we follow the tunnel we will find a cavern that contains the Harvesters' gift to the Oceanians." Sandburg gazed into the darkened tunnel behind them. "If I'm right down there is the missing planetary monolith everyone has been searching for all these years."

"Well the tides out and we have a few hours before we have to pick up Simon. Let's have a look."

Pulling out his own flashlight Blair followed the sentinel down the winding tunnel. A few feet later the tunnel made a sharp turn heading straight back into the mountain. Rounding the sharp curve Jim clicked off his flashlight as the darkness of the previous corridor gave way to a softly lighted path. The path led them deep under the mountain until ending in a large cavern. Like the tunnel a high-powered energy beam of some sort had cut out the cavern. Nestled in the center of the cave was a monolith of smooth black stone. Embedded in the stone were three crystal symbols.

Stopping at the base of the monolith Sandburg gazed at the softly glowing symbols. "This is it Jim. After all this time they will finally know."

Ellison pointed to the crystal symbols. "Can you read those?"

"I can but I won't." Seeing the sentinel's confusion he continued. "Encoded in those three symbols is all the information that the Harvesters gathered about this world and its people as well as everything they did here. The message was meant for the inhabitants of this world. They should be the first to hear it. If the Harvester project is successful then they and all the others touched by the Harvesters will be able to hear the messages left for them."

"Then let's hope you succeed Chief." Sentinel and guide stood side by side in reverent silence contemplating the ancient race that had impacted so many lives and cultures. Finally the sentinel stirred and began ushering his guide out of the cavern. "So what do you want to do about this place?"

"We'll send the coordinates and particulars to Kiki. The Oceanians can decide to leave it here or move it. Either way they'll be able to prove that the Harvesters visited here."

"Is that such a good thing? I mean what about the religion of the Sea God? How will they take finding out their miracle is actually intervention from an alien race?"

Blair chuckled. "Why Jim what better sign could they have that they are the chosen people and beloved of the sea god then that he called down his heavenly messengers to change them into a form more fitting to the great sea? Trust me man after the shock wears off the Harvesters will suddenly become the right hand of the sea god changing his chosen ones into his image. They'll be fine."

"Good, the last thing I want to do is start a religious war."

"Won't happen man. The Oceanians are adaptable and so is their religion. If handled right facts don't negate faith they add to it. Give them a few months and this place will be a shrine as well as an archeological find." Exiting the tunnel Blair turned to look back at the opaque seeming wall then turned to face the sentinel.

"Thanks Jim. Without you I don't know if they would have ever found this."

"It was dumb luck. I was just in the right place at the right time."

"Or you could say the Sea God led you to that place at just that time so that the secret could be revealed."

"Saint Ellison finder of lost monoliths…it has a nice ring to it." Turning to his now snickering guide the sentinel laughed. "Come on Chief let's go before they try to canonize me, we have a shuttle to catch."

Struggling to suppress his laughter Blair followed the ranger up the steep path. It was time to go home.

Simon Banks stood on the dock as Blair and Darryl said their final farewells to Kiki. Watching as Darryl waved his hands to illustrate some point Banks had to chuckle. It seemed that Sandburg was rubbing off on his son in more ways than one. Thinking back on the last three days and the surprisingly mature young man he had discovered inside his teenage son Simon concluded that maybe this wasn't such a bad thing. The last three days had been good for the Banks men. Isolated alone with only each other for company the two had finally had time to really talk to each other. Much to his surprise the Captain had found that he rather liked his son and the younger Banks had discovered that his policeman father was not so out of touch as he had suspected. In spite of all the problems this trip would be one of his most cherished memories. A chuckle to his right reminded him he wasn't alone on the dock. Glancing at the relaxed sentinel, the captain concluded that he hadn't been the only one who had benefited from this trip.

"Do I want to know what those three are discussing with such enthusiasm?"

"I believe it's Darryl's version of the one that got away." Jim grinned and shook his head. "The fish keeps growing with every retelling."

"Ah, the mark of a true fisherman," Simon glanced out over the dancing waves then turned back to his companion. "As much as I hate to admit it I'm going to miss this place."

"I know what you mean even with all that happened this has been good for all of us but I admit I'm ready to go home. There's only so much peace and quiet a guy can take."

"I'm surprised you'd even recognize peace and quiet with Sandburg around."

"Hey, I heard that." The two turned to see Blair standing at the end of the dock hands on hips giving them his best teacher to naughty student glare. "And I thought Darryl was supposed to be the teenager. If you two are done maligning my character the shuttle is landing."

Falling into step with the anthropologist the three men headed toward the landing field. Reaching into a pocket Sandburg retrieved two slips of paper and handed them to his companions. "While we were waiting Kiki and I made our flight arrangements. Darryl said that he wouldn't be returning with us."

Taking his slip Simon nodded. "Joan contacted me last night. Turned out her trip to Hedon was more informative then she had anticipated. It seems that mister wonderful has some unusual habits, which make him not so wonderful in her book. She decided to continue her vacation without his company. She's meeting us as the station then she and Darryl are going to hit some of the resort spots, do some duty free shopping then head back to Cascade."

"Well at least she learned now instead of later." Blair pointed to the flight itinerary. "Since we are no longer entertaining young Banks I skipped the scenic route and booked us space on a patrol vessel heading for Cascade, no stops and with unrestricted jump clearance. We'll need to stay at the station overnight the ship leaves at 0800 and should have us back to Cascade by dinnertime."

The three men reached the landing field just as the shuttle touched down. Joining Kiki and Darryl they watched with curiosity as the passengers began to disembark. Kiki had told them she was to meet a UET official but not who the official was. Blair started then began to grin as the first passenger exited. Sunlight gleamed off of the man's silver hair and the silver handled walking stick he carried in his left hand. Bright blue eyes surveyed his surroundings missing nothing. Tall with the ramrod carriage of a military man still marking him, the newcomer had the air of one use to commanding respect. With a nod to the flight crew he descended the steps followed closely be a younger man with wavy brown hair and soft brown eyes carrying a briefcase in his hand. Watching as the two approached Ellison felt he should know this man. Coming to a stop in front of them the older gentleman placed both hands on the top of his cane his blue eyes roamed over them then settled on Blair. "You, I should have known this was your doing."

Blair stepped forward and shook his head. "Now Eugene is that anyway to greet an old friend?"

Throwing back his head the older man laughed then stepped forward and embraced the grinning anthropologist. "Ah, Blair my boy it's good to see you."

Stepping back from his old friend Blair turned back to his companions. "Guys I'd like you to meet Ambassador Eugene Monroe. We go way back. Ambassador I'd like you to meet Princess Kikira, Ranger Captain Simon Banks, Ranger Lieutenant James Ellison and Darryl Banks."

"Your highness, gentlemen it's a pleasure. This is my aide Aaron Summers." Turning back to Blair he smiled. "Well now I know why the Admiral was laughing when he handed me this assignment. I believe his exact words were that I needed a good challenge. How is it that whenever anything monumental and interesting is happening, I find you in the middle of it?"

"Bad Karma?"

"Well whatever the reason once again the UET owes you a debt of thanks as do I." Turning to Kiki he smiled. "I understand your people are shrewd negotiators I look forward to many lively discussions."

The excitement in the blue eyes was infectious and Kiki found herself liking her friend's friend. "I'm sure you and my father will have much to discuss. Speaking of which I'm afraid we must be going if we are to be in time for tonight's reception and you gentlemen have a shuttle to catch."

"Of course my dear wouldn't do to be late on my first day. Blair, a pleasure as always, I expect I'll be seeing you at the summit?"

"Yes, thankfully it's been postponed for a few months. One of the emperor's daughters is getting married and all must attend so we have plenty of time to work out the treaty details and of course time to work on this development."

"Something, for which we are all thankful; until we meet again, be well my friend. Gentlemen it was nice meeting you." With a nod the ambassador and his aide followed Kiki to the waiting bathysphere while the Cascadians made their way to the shuttle.

Once they were all seated and the shuttle was in flight Simon glanced over at Blair. "You have the most unusual friends Sandburg."

"I've heard that before." Turning in his seat he gave his companions a grin. "Present company included."

"I have you know we were perfectly normal Chief." The sentinel reached out and swatted the back of his guide's head. "That is until we met you. So how do you know the ambassador?"

"Well he was Admiral Monroe when I first met him."

"Admiral Monroe, as in foremost strategist for the UET fleet?" Ellison looked stunned. "Well that explains why he looked so familiar. I saw him at a briefing once."

"The one and only." Blair's eyes grew distant as he thought back on a time long ago. "It was near the end of the Katsura war. I was sixteen and trying to explain to a bunch of by the book soldier types why doing things the same old way was only going to get us all killed. Admiral Monroe was sent to oversee my debriefing and unlike the others he didn't blow me off or try to turn me into the UET's most wanted. I explained and he listened. There's a sharp mind underneath that silver hair. Thanks to him we made peace with the Katsura and I'm a free man. I owe him a lot."

"So now the UET has sent him to hash things out with the Oceanians." Banks respect for the retired admiral grew. "I had heard that he joined the diplomatic corps when he retired from active duty. The brass is sure moving fast on this one to send out their chief negotiator only days after hearing of a possible venture."

"Actually it's pretty good thinking on someone's part." Blair interjected a thoughtful look on his face as he processed the ramifications of the UET's actions. "News of the space station not to mention a possible resurgence of space exploration will leak sooner or later. When that happens there's going to be a feeding frenzy with everyone wanting to get a piece of the action. Having a firm agreement with the Oceanians spelling out who is responsible for what and exactly what the ground rules for operations will be saves a lot of headaches when the requests start pouring in. It's hard for petitioners to find fault or accuse you of misconduct when the rules are spelled out in black and white."

"And anyone caught breaking those rules will be unable to plead ignorance." Jim nodded his approval. He could well imagine the chaos news of such a lucrative venture would cause.

"Exactly, by the time the Ambassador Monroe and King Nerum are done there will be no loopholes for anyone to exploit and everyone will know exactly what their responsibilities are." Sandburg chuckled as he imagined the meeting of the two men. "Those two are going to have a blast." Chuckles of agreement met this statement as all envisioned the two meticulous strategists locked away happily planning out every microscopic detail. The future for both the UET and Oceanus looked bright.

Granger station was a beehive of activity. It was Carnival time in the Taureen system and the station was packed with tourists coming and going to the pleasure worlds and the non-stop parties this season boasted. As Simon left to escort Darryl to rendezvous with his mother Jim and Blair made their way through the crowded station toward the hotel where they would be staying until catching the patrol ship in the morning.

"Couldn't you have found a quieter section of the station Sandburg?" Ellison dialed down his senses as they passed a group of particularly rowdy partiers. "Somewhere off the beaten track?"

"Hey, it's Carnival man; nowhere is off the beaten track." Sandburg grinned at his companion's put upon expression. "Don't worry the hotel isn't far and it has sentinel friendly rooms. Just a few more blocks and you'll have your peace and quiet."

"Good." Ellison tensed as a group of merrymakers pushed their way between them separating sentinel and guide. Ever since setting foot on the station his instincts had been on alert. He couldn't shake the feeling of danger tingling along his nerves. It was a feeling he had learned during his commando days to recognize and never ignore. Pausing he scanned his surroundings letting his gaze linger on the ornate clock tower that dominated this section of the mall but could detect no sign of a threat. Instead of reassuring him, the lack of obvious peril only heightened his sense of dread. There was danger here though at the moment it was hidden from him. Spotting the curly head of his guide Jim moved forward then froze as a burning pain spiked through his neck. Through blurring vision he saw Blair stagger and fall. As darkness took him the sentinel cursed. The danger had struck and they had been powerless against it.

In the clock tower high above the milling crowd a black clad figure watched impassively as sentinel and guide fell. The sniper was impressed, the sentinel was even more powerful then his Intel had indicated. He had sensed the danger in spite of the advance stealth technology shielding this location. The dark haired attacker smiled. Wessington may have finally made a fatal error. This sentinel would not meekly submit to the loss of his guide. On the promenade below confusion gripped those surrounding the downed men as everyone tried to determine what had happened. The sniper watched as two men wearing coveralls marking them as station personnel lifted the unconscious guide and spirited him away into a nearby service corridor. By the time station security and the medical team arrived to render aide they found only one patient requiring help and a number of jumbled confused accounts describing what had taken place. Picking up the white noise generator beside him the sniper pulled back into the shadows of the clock tower. Stripping off the stealth suit that had hidden his presence from the seeking sentinel he stuffed it into a carry bag followed by the high-powered dart rifle he had used to take down his prey. Grabbing the bag he descended the service stairs to the lower level. Dropping the bag on the floor the dark haired attacker affixed a small device to the bag before slipping through the access door and mingling with the crowd beyond. In the empty stair well there was a bright flash, as bag and weapon disintegrated leaving no trace they had ever been.

Customs Agent Fred Owens glanced at the permit then up at the two well dressed gentlemen standing before his desk. "Everything seems to be in order. If you'll have your men place the coffin on the scanning platform please. This will just take a second and then you can be on your way."

"Thank you," the sandy haired young man gave Fred a friendly smile as his dark haired companion moved to direct the workers toward the scanner.

Powering up the scanner the customs agent watched the screen as the expensive mahogany casket moved through the beams. It was a sad fact of life that smugglers or terrorists could use even the deceased for illegal purposes. The image on the screen showed a young man in his twenties. The flat life sign readings confirmed that the body in the casket was just that the earthly remains of a rich man's son who partied a little too wildly. The casket was of high-grade wood, no foreign materials or hidden compartments to be found. With a nod Owen stamped the clearance documents and handed them to the sandy haired young executive. "Here you go. My condolences to your boss. Have a safe flight."

"Thank you, have a good day." Taking the documents from the agent he joined his partner. In respectful silence they watched as the dockworkers ferried the coffin onto the flight deck and to a waiting freighter. Boarding the freighter they waited until the ship's crew had carefully stored the casket in the freighter's hold before making their way to the bridge.

Captain Dent was a third generation trader and was use to the idiosyncrasies of wealthy clients. The fact that someone of obvious wealth would hire a sentinel/guide team to guard a corpse was just the latest oddity. He glanced at the silent shadow that had spent the last two hours standing in a far corner of his bridge watching everything with coal dark eyes. In spite of the lucrative payday this was one job he would be glad to see the end of. Sentinels were unnerving at the best of times but there was something about this one that screamed danger. The sooner he was off his ship the better.

"Captain I have two ships on sensors, approaching fast." Dent glanced at the readings and swore. There was no legitimate reason for a ship to be approaching in that manner. That could mean only one thing…pirates. "Damn, can we outrun them?"

"That won't be necessary." Dent turned as his dark haired passenger stepped forward. "Drop your speed and prepare to dock with the lead ship."

"The hell I will. Just what is going on here Mr. Black or whatever your name is? There's no way I'm surrendering my ship to pirates."

"No one is asking you to." Reaching into a pocket the dark haired sentinel removed a credit chip and handed it to the captain. "You have been hired to deliver passengers and cargo to a specific destination. That destination has changed. Dock with the approaching ship, we will leave and you will be free to go on your way, unharmed and paid in full."

"And if I refuse?"

"That would be foolish and …unpleasant for you and your crew."

One look into the cool black eyes and Dent made his decision. "Contact the lead ship; tell them we're prepared to dock."

"A wise decision," Turning the sentinel left the bridge.

Fifteen minutes later the two assault ships sped away into the void as the lone freighter resumed its previous course. On the bridge of the freighter Captain Dent fingered the credit chip and said a prayer of thanks to the gods that watched over spacers that sentinels keep their word.

Raven, sentinel chief of the Falcon clan made his way down the smooth metal corridor of the assault ship to the VIP suite reserved for his use. After leaving the freighter the pirate vessel had started on a convoluted flight path back toward Wessington's secret base. The responsibility for their safe delivery was now in the hands of the ship's captain. Raven's only remaining duty was to see to the safety of his charge. Entering the cabin he paused to lock the door before moving toward the sleeping area where Lance was running a medical scanner over the still form lying on the bed.

"How is he?"

Lance glanced up as his sentinel entered and smiled. "I've given him the counter agent and he's responding. His vital signs should return to normal within the next three hours although he'll probably not regain consciousness until late tomorrow. This drug has some nasty side effects. The restorative usually keeps the victim out of it until the side effects clear."

With a sigh the sentinel dropped into a nearby chair and ran his hands wearily over his face. "Thank the gods for small favors. If he had reacted badly…"

Moving to his sentinel's side Lance placed a hand on the tense shoulders. "He's going to be fine. We gave him the counter agent in time and after a nice long sleep he'll awaken no worse for wear."

"God, Lance what have I done?" Glancing over at the still figure the sentinel could just make out the slight rise and fall of his chest as lungs began to resume their function. "What have we done?"

Squatting in front of his distressed sentinel the guide laid his palms against tense thigh muscles sending calm and reassurance through their bond. Calm hazel eyes locked with anguished black ones. "What we had to do. Raven you had no choice. There are too many lives at stake. There was nothing else you could have done. Wessington is determined to have Sandburg. It is better that we bring him in then some of Wessington's less savory employees. Because of you Ellison is alive. We didn't choose this path but it's the one we have to walk. Ellison's alive. Sandburg's alive and unharmed and we'll do our best to keep him that way."

The dark eyes hardened with determination. "I won't let Wessington harm him. If it comes down to a choice between Sandburg and us..."

"No matter what Wessington has forced us to become we are still Senatobian. No harm will come to the shaman. No matter the cost we will insure that Sandburg lives to rejoin his sentinel."

Raven gazed at his guide and nodded. He could feel his guide's resolve through their bond. Lance would stand by him through the coming trial. "It was a lucky day when I picked you as my guide?"

Lance chuckled and swatted one dark clad arm. "If I remember correctly it was I who picked you. We'll get through this Raven. Have faith my brother. You are the sentinel chief of our clan; no matter what Wessington does he cannot change that. When the time comes you will know what to do."

Rising smoothly to his feet the guide gave the sentinel one last comforting pat on the shoulder then returned to his patient leaving the exhausted sentinel to try and relax the muscles that had hardened into knots over the past trying days. Lance was right Wessington had stolen so much from them but the one thing he could not take from them was their honor. He had been forced to do many unsavory things in Wessington's service but he would never allow Sandburg to be harmed. In spite of everything he was a sentinel and he would protect the shaman or die trying.

Blair Sandburg blinked opened heavy eyelids then slammed them closed as bright light stabbed into his aching head. God he hadn't felt this awful since the time he had accidentally imbibed the local drink of Altair 5 and spent four day in a drunken stupor. The morning after felt a lot like his present condition. Racking his brain he tried to remember how he had come to be wherever he was at the moment. As the pain slowly faded from his head memory returned. They'd been on Granger station heading for the hotel then… "Jim." Jerking upright he immediately regretted it as the room tilted dizzily. Ignoring his discomfort he glanced frantically around the room, he needed to find his sentinel.

"Easy you're body isn't quite ready for sudden movements just yet." Blair glanced toward the doorway as a sandy haired young man entered a glass of juice in his hand.

"Who are you and where am I? Where's Jim?"

Settling into the chair beside the bunk the young man handed Blair the chilled glass. "My name is Lance and I will answer any questions you may have but first you need to drink this. It'll help with the headache." Sandburg eyed the glass warily and Lance smiled. "It is not my intention to harm you Dr. Sandburg but as you may have guessed; you are no longer on Granger station. Explanations will be easier if you are aware enough to hear them."

Staring at the young man Blair could detect no deceit or animosity in the other guide. It was obvious to Sandburg's empathic senses that the other man was also a guide and a strong one at that. It made sense; only another sentinel would have been able to take him away from Jim. Ellison had been edgy ever since they had set foot on the station. Being hunted by another sentinel would have set off all of his instincts. Whoever his captors were they were highly skilled to be able to hide their presence from a sentinel of Ellison's power. The question was what would make a sentinel turn on his own kind? Taking the glass he drank the liquid without protest, he wanted answers. A few moments later he sighed as the pain faded and his mind cleared. Handing the glass back to Lance he settled back against the side of the bunk and gazed intently at his captor. "Okay Lance you promised explanations. I'm listening."

Running a hand through his sandy hair Lance sighed. "The only way I know to tell this is to start at the beginning. So if you will bear with me I believe all your questions will be answered when I finish my sordid tale. To ease your mind I will tell you we left your sentinel alive and well on Granger station." At Blair's nod he took a deep breath and began his story. "Raven, my sentinel was nineteen and found himself sentinel chief of the Falcon clan when the Katsura war ended. Like many other clan chieftains he was faced with the problem of finding work for our sentinel/guide teams while protecting the children and non-gifted of the clan. Unlike other clans who had strong ties with the military or traders, Falcon clan specialized in security. Before the war we provided security for some of the UET's most powerful people. One of those was Arthur Wessington."

"Arthur Wessington? As in the CEO of Wessington Industries?"

"Yes, Wessington approached Raven and offered him a deal. In return for the exclusive service of Falcon clan's sentinel/guide teams Wessington would provide secure housing on one of their research worlds for the clan as well as lucrative salaries for the teams. It was like a gift from heaven. Security surrounding Wessington Industries research facilities is state of the art and access is limited to only select individuals."

"It sounds like the perfect arrangement." Blair found himself being drawn into the others story in spite of the circumstances.

"In the beginning it was. Then about five years ago things changed. Wessington held a technology conference. It was a profitable week for Wessington and a busy one for Falcon clan. All of our resources were engaged in ensuring the safety and security of the attendees. After the conference we headed home to visit our families only when we reached our encampment we found it empty. That was when Wessington showed his true colors. Falcon clan would serve Wessington without question or our people would pay the price. Once we were security for a tough but honorable businessman, now we are something very different. Spies, enforcers…assassins; we obey or our clan dies, every last man, woman and child."

"Oh my god," Sandburg could only stare in stunned horror. "So I'm here because Wessington ordered my kidnapping?"

Lance nodded. "Wessington has had an interest in you for some time though I don't know why. Recently, the UET intelligence division uncovered his crimes and began to close in. That is when he dropped any pretense of respectability. Wessington is the mastermind behind the pirate fleet that has been terrorizing the space ways. He has abandoned the life of a corporate executive and joined his pirate legion. That is where we are headed now." Troubled hazel eyes locked with the shaman's. "Once inside Wessington's base we will no longer be able to speak freely. He monitors everything, Raven and I most of all. We had no choice but to kidnap you. Wessington wanted to kill your sentinel but Raven convinced him that severing the sentinel guide bond could result in your death as well as Ellison's so he agreed to leave your sentinel unharmed. Be very careful in your dealings with him. He's smart but I believe he is no longer completely sane. You are valuable to him and as long as you are useful no harm will come to you. Now if you have no further questions you should try to get some sleep. Your body is still shaking off the effects of the drugs you were given. We will reach the base sometime tomorrow morning. I suggest you get all the rest you can."

"I have just one question. Where exactly is this secret base?"

"The Draco asteroid fields," Both young men turned to face the door as the dark haired sentinel entered the room carrying a covered tray. Setting the tray on the bedside table he nodded to Sandburg. "I thought you might be hungry. It has been some time since your last meal."

The smell of food caused Blair's stomach to rumble and he gave the sentinel a wry smile. "Thank you, it seems my stomach agrees with you."

As Sandburg tucked into his food Raven updated them. "Tomorrow morning we will be at the base. Lance has explained our circumstances?" At Blair's nod he continued. "Dr. Sandburg…"

"Please call me Blair. You've killed and resurrected me I think you can call me by my first name."

A smile tugged at the edge of the sentinel's lips and the dark eyes shone with appreciation for the shaman's spunk. "Blair, I will do all I can to mitigate Wessington's madness but there is a limit to what I can do. I managed to leave a clue for your friends. It was not much, Wessington has me monitored too closely but if Ellison is half as good as I have heard it will be enough. You must not anger Wessington. Stall for time and let him think he has won." The black eyes grew serious. "No matter what, I will not let you come to harm."

"Raven, no, you can not risk the life of your clan for one man."

A warm smile broke the cool facade the sentinel usually wore revealing the man beneath. "You are a Senatobian Shaman and guide partner of our Warlord, you must return whole to Ellison's side no matter the cost. Have faith Blair the spirits move us as they will and this too has a purpose. Wessington has finally made a fatal mistake. Be patient, stay alive and we both may get the freedom we seek. Now we will leave you to rest. This suite is secure, you may move about as you will but do not leave it. Lance and I will be in the adjoining sleeping area if you need anything."

Settling back on the bed Blair watched as sentinel and guide left then stared at the ceiling above his bunk. He had a lot to think about and a few plans of his own to make before tomorrow. Taking an internal inventory he was pleased to find that his healing talent had rid his system of the drugs he had been fed and everything was in working order. Closing his eyes he relaxed his body and turned his mind inward. In moments his breathing slowed as he sank deeply into trance.

 _The jungle was quiet as he moved through the dense foliage. An unnatural stillness hung in the air as if nature itself held silent vigil. With a sense of urgency Blair increased his pace something was very wrong here. Breaking from the vegetation he entered the clearing and sighted the familiar temple. Sprawled on the stone steps was the crumpled form of Jim Ellison._

 _"Jim," Rushing forward Sandburg dropped to the side of his sentinel. Frantic hands checked his partner for injuries as he reached out with his mind seeking the familiar presence. The bond was there but withered. Carefully he fed energy through the link opening and clearing the blocked channel. "Come on man I know you're in there."_

 _Finally the still figure stirred and anguished blue eyes looked up. "Not real…you're dead. I felt it. You were gone."_

 _Lifting his partner up into a sitting position Blair placed both hands against the beloved face. "You're not dreaming Jim. It's really me; I'm alive partner. I need you to come back now, I need you here man." Grasping one of the sentinel's hands he pressed the palm against his chest. "Feel Jim; I'm real and I'm here."_

 _For long minutes nothing happened then the body straightened and the blue eyes cleared. Reaching out to brush sensitive fingers along the face of the one he thought lost the sentinel smiled. "It's really you."_

 _"Yeah man, in the flesh well sort of."_

 _Ellison laughed and pulled the younger man into a hug. "God Blair, I saw you fall and then the bond went silent I thought you were dead."_

 _"Only for a little while," Seeing the sentinel's baffled look the guide quickly explained what had happened. "I'm sorry Jim no one considered what my supposed death would do to you. You were not supposed to be harmed."_

 _"Let me get this straight. A sentinel/guide pair whose clan is being held hostage kidnapped you and faked your death to smuggle you off the station and you are now on a pirate ship headed for the pirate stronghold that nobody can find to be turned over to a madman?"_

 _"Well when you put it that way…"_

 _Ellison laughed. "Only you Chief. So any idea why Wessington wants you so badly?"_

 _"Not a one. Though Lance did say he's been after me for some time."_

 _"Well I guess you'll find out soon enough. Chief I need you to be careful with this guy. This pirate fleet is ruthless; don't take any chances with Wessington."_

 _"Yeah, yeah Raven already gave me the speech."_

 _"I'm serious Blair. I can't lose you and you can't put Raven in that position. I may not be too happy with the guy just now but…well I can't say I'd do any different if I were in his place. Now any clue where this secret base is?"_

 _"The Draco asteroid field. Raven said he tried to leave you a clue but he didn't tell me what. Wessington keeps them on a pretty tight leash."_

 _"Good enough. Okay Chief." The sentinel stood and pulled his guide to his feet. "You keep your head down and stay out of trouble and I'll bring the Calvary." He glanced around the jungle. "Uh, any clue how I got here and how I get back to the real world. Simon must be going nuts."_

 _The guide laughed then placed his hand against the sentinel's cheek. As the jungle began to blur Ellison whispered. "Stay safe Chief, I'll come for you."_

On the pirate ship the shaman smiled and whispered into the night. "I know; I'll be waiting." Turning over in his bunk the exhausted guide drifted to sleep.

Jim Ellison floated slowly toward consciousness. The muddled feelings of a deep zone out were all too familiar to the dazed sentinel. As usual hearing was the first sense to come online.

"...No change...zone out coma... drastic measures...may be only hope..."

The voice was unknown but the clipped professional tone was the one he had learned to associate with medical professionals of all kinds. So he must be in a medical center. Scent was next and the odor of expensive cigars told him that Simon was nearby.

"Do what you have to doctor. We can't lose him."

The worried tones of his boss galvanized the sentinel to action and pulled the rest of his senses into line. There was the sound of movement and the smell of chemicals nearby. Acting on instinct he reached out and wrapped a hand around a cloth-covered wrist. Opening blue eyes he stared up into the startled face of Granger station's chief medic. Glancing from the syringe clutched in the medic's hand to frightened eyes Ellison pushed the doctor back as he slowly sat up in the exam bed. "Thank you but that won't be necessary doctor."

"Jim...what the hell."

Releasing the doctor he turned and gave his boss a reassuring smile. "Sorry to worry you Simon but I'm fine now."

"Fine...Fine!" You've been in a zone out coma for two days and you just decide to wake up and everything is fine?"

"It wasn't a zone out it was...Simon I felt Blair die...when the bond went quiet I just...well there just didn't seem to be any reason to come back. I'm sorry I worried, you it's just..."

"Wait...Sandburg's dead?"

"He was but only for a little while. He's fine now... Well as fine as someone kidnapped by a pirate lord can be."

"Okay hold it right there. First you're going to let the doc here give you a once over. If he says everything is in working order then we're going to sit down and you're going to tell me everything slowly and distinctly, got it?"

With a resigned sigh Ellison nodded. "Got it, sir."

"Good, then we'll see what we can do about that trouble magnet you call a guide. You're sure he's all right?"

"For now, Wessington wants Blair alive and well. As long as he needs him he'll be safe."

"Wessington? Arthur Wessington? What does he…, no don't tell me. First we get you cleared by the doc then you and I are going to have a very long talk." Turning to the now recovered doctor he waved a hand toward Ellison. "He's all yours doctor." With one more glare at the now apparently healthy sentinel he headed for the door. "I'll see you back at the hotel. Try to make it there in one piece this time."

As the door closed behind his departed boss Jim turned to the medic. "I assure you I'm fine now."

Once more in control the doctor gave his patient a knowing smile. Motioning for him to lay back he began to run a hand scanner over his now prone patient. "Let's just make sure of that. Relax ranger this will only take a moment then you'll be free to go."

While the doctor busied himself with verifying his state of health Ellison turned his mind to the problem of his missing guide. There was only one way to bring Blair safely home and that was to take down Wessington and his pirate armada. First he needed to talk to Simon then he had a few calls to make. Decision made he sat on the edge of the bed and calmly waited for his discharge papers. Blair was safe for now and when he was through with him Wessington would never threaten anyone ever again.

Simon Banks let himself into the hotel suite with a sense of weary relief. Ellison was awake and lucid. Seeing the strong sentinel lying lifelessly among the sterile sheets of the hospital bed had affected him deeply. Jim was a friend as well as an employee and the thought of loosing his friend to the depths of his own mind had shaken the captain more than he was willing to admit. But somehow Sandburg had managed to reach across the deep and pull his sentinel back. Oh, he had no doubt that the guide was responsible for the sentinel's remarkable recovery. Whatever mumbo-jumbo the guide/shaman had managed to pull out of his hat he was better off not knowing, he was just thankful for the results. Pouring himself a stiff drink the ranger captain sank into one of the comfortable chairs in the suites common area and laid his head back against the soft cushions. The rest of his unit would be on station by tonight. He recognized that look in Ellison's eyes. Things were going to start happening and happening fast. If they were going to journey into the heart of pirate country he wanted his own people at their back. The captain's musings were broken by the sound of a knock at the hotel room door. Shaking his head Simon placed his drink on a side table then rose to answer the door. Ellison must have outdone himself if the medics had finished with him this early. Opening the door he stared in surprise to find a UET officer instead of the expected sentinel.

"Captain Banks, I'm Captain Eric Stone, UET Intelligence I believe we need to talk."

Simon nodded and stepped back to allow the agent to enter. Banks had heard of Stone if the UET's top intelligence agent was here things were even worse than he had believed. Ushering his guest to a seat Simon reclaimed his chair then met the cool gray eyes of his visitor. "So Captain what can I do for you?"

"You are traveling with a Dr. Blair Sandburg are you not?"

"Yes."

"I have recently uncovered information that leads me to believe that Dr. Sandburg's life may be in danger."

"I'm afraid you're too late Dr. Sandburg was kidnapped two days ago."

"Damn, any idea who?"

"Arthur Wessington."

Simon and Stone tensed at the unexpected voice. Glancing toward the door Banks sighed as Jim Ellison closed the hotel room door and crossed the room to join them. "I wish you'd stop doing that; can't you make some noise?"

"Sorry Simon." Ellison gave his boss a wry smile then turned his gaze on the unexpected visitor. "Jim Ellison."

"Eric Stone."

"Captain Stone came to warn us that Sandburg might be in danger I was just telling him that the news came a little too late."

"You said that Arthur Wessington was behind the kidnapping."

Dropping into a chair Ellison nodded. "According to Blair, Wessington has been after him for sometime but he doesn't know why. He's being taken to the pirate base in the Draco asteroid field."

"You know where Wessington's base is?" Stone stared at the sentinel in shock. "Every agent in the patrol and the UET intelligence service has been searching for the pirate stronghold and you tell me you know where it is? How…"

"How I know doesn't matter. Wessington has my guide plus he's holding an entire sentinel clan in bondage. I'm taking him down. The UET is welcome to come along for the ride but don't get in my way."

Staring into the cold blue eyes of the sentinel Stone couldn't suppress the small smile that tugged at one corner of his lips. Wessington's demise was written in the sentinel's cool gaze. He didn't care how this miracle had happened he was only sure of one thing. "I want in."

"Done."

"Good, now that that's settled, just how do you propose to accomplish this impossible feat?" Banks leaned back in his chair and put on his best boss persona. "And while you're at it you can tell us all about your remarkable recovery and what that trouble magnet guide of yours had to say."

With a smile the sentinel settled deeper into his chair and told his boss and their new ally all that had happened since being struck down two days earlier. "So we have some time." He concluded his tale. "Wessington has gone to a great deal of trouble to have Sandburg brought to him unharmed. Blair has promised to keep his head down and not do anything that might tick off his host."

"Yeah right this is Sandburg we're talking about. The kid has ticking off his elders down to an art form."

"Not this time Simon. Blair won't endanger me by getting himself killed nor will he do anything that would force Raven to come to his defense."

"And you trust this renegade sentinel? After all he kidnapped your guide?"

Ellison gave the UET agent a cold stare. "Whatever his crimes, Raven is a sentinel, he will not allow a shaman to come to harm."

Remembering the body of a certain sniper Banks nodded. "Don't try to sort it out Captain; it will only give you a headache. Blair is the last Senatobian shaman. There is no way a sentinel could stand by and watch him be hurt. It's in their genetics. If Wessington tries to harm Sandburg, Raven will act even if it means the death of his clan."

"All right I'll take your word for it but the Draco asteroid field is huge. Finding a pirate base inside the field is still looking for a needle in a haystack not to mention getting inside once it's found. Wessington's security will be the best money can buy."

"That's my problem. Yours is taking down the fleet. When we crack Wessington's defenses it will be your job to mop up."

"All right Ellison. I know your reputation. You're the best B&E man the commandos ever trained. If you say you can find the base and get inside I'm inclined to believe you. I've been looking for a chance to take down this scum for months." He reached into a pocket and pulled out a card. "This is my secure line. Just tell me when and where and we'll be there." Rising he shook hands with both rangers then turned to Simon a ghost of a smile lighting the cool gray eyes. "I see your point Captain sometimes it is best not to know the details."

"Saves me a lot of headaches, it was nice meeting you Captain, we'll be in touch." After the door closed behind the UET agent Banks returned to his chair and lifted his drink from the side table. He stared into the golden liquid for a moment then fixed his gaze on the sentinel. "So Jim, just how do you intend to pull off this miracle?"

Ellison smiled then headed for the communications center. "By calling in a few favors."

Shaking his head Simon took a sip from his glass and waited.

Settling into the chair before the communications console Jim activated the unit and entered a string of numbers. There was a momentary pause as the computer made the proper connections then a computerized voice came over the speakers. "Please enter security code." Ellison typed a string of numbers. "Code verified." A compartment in the console opened to reveal a hand scanner. "Please place your hand on the scanner for genetic confirmation." Complying with the request Jim held his hand against the scanner as his genetic code was read. "Id confirmed. Ellison, Omega One. Enter number of party you wish to reach." Another set of numbers was input then there was a click and a male voice answered.

"Technical division how may I help you?"

"Tech, it's Ellison, I need a favor."

"Ellison, wow the big O himself. What can I do you for my friend?"

Jim had to smile. Even after all this time Grady "Tech" McCarthy hadn't changed a bit. "I'm executing a Wildcard Alert. I need a stealth ship with drop pod and all the usual toys delivered to Granger Station ASAP."

"Aye Captain," the levity was gone from Tech's voice and he suddenly became all business. "Wildcard Alert logged. What's the target level?"

"Impossible."

There was a chuckle over the line. "Ah, your specialty Cap. Okay I've got a class five stealth that we've just upgraded. Both ship and pod have the latest gear. This baby can fly through a sensor net and not leave a ripple."

"Perfect. The target is on an asteroid…environmental conditions unknown."

"Okay full excursion suits, check. I'm also packing you our upgraded set of tools and scanners. What about personnel?"

"I have a team and back up's arranged but I will need that special scanner you've been working on. I'm taking that new toy you gave me on a field trip."

"Awesome. Okay Captain I can have this stuff to Granger Station by 0700, good enough?"

"Good enough Tech and thanks."

"No problem Cap. Take care and when you get back you can buy me a drink and give me all the details."

"It's a deal." Disconnecting the call Ellison turned and met the eyes of his boss. "I guess you want an explanation?"

"Considering that you are supposed to be an ex-commando, yes I think an explanation would be a good idea."

Dropping into the chair across from his boss Jim shook his head. "Simon there is no such thing as an ex-commando. There is only full duty and selective duty. I'm mainly a training officer, mostly survival training." He gave his boss a wry grin. "I still hold the record for surviving hostile environments. And as ranking captain of Omega team I still approve all candidates for assignment to Omega. Occasionally I will be called up for a mission but that's rare, the situation has to be extreme before they involve me in the field."

"Okay and a Wildcard Alert?"

"A Wildcard Alert gives a commando officer the ability to take action in a situation without prior approval or the need to go through channels."

"I don't understand."

"If a commando officer uncovers a situation requiring immediate action a Wildcard Alert allows the officer to requisition any UET resources needed to handle the emergency. When a commando officer calls in a Wildcard it means he's stumbled onto something and there's no time to lose."

"I'm sorry Jim but I don't think the kidnapping of a guide counts as a UET security emergency."

"On the contrary Simon it is a very big concern. Sandburg is the liaison between the UET and the Katsura. Showing up at the summit without Blair and with no good explanation to his whereabouts could spark a second UET/Katsura war. Add to that he is the only remaining Senatobian shaman. Finding out that the UET failed to protect him, could cause unrest among the sentinel clans and cost the UET their services. Besides even without Sandburg's kidnapping locating the pirate's base would be considered a priority mission for the commandos. I have not exceeded my authority in this Simon. Wessington has no idea we know his location. We need to strike now while he is unaware of our knowledge and while his attention is focused on Blair. It may be the UET's only chance to take him. Standard operating procedure in these situations is for the commandos to crack the base's security then the UET forces move in to finish up. The commandos' second priority is to find and liberate any hostages while the standard forces take the base. I could have requested a commando team to assist me but this is Blair we're talking about. I won't trust his safety to strangers no matter how well trained."

"Our people should be on station tonight. If you're going to do this then you're going to have back up…us."

"Thanks Simon."

"Well if we're storming a pirate fortress tomorrow. I for one need a good meal and a decent night's sleep. Both have been in short supply the last few days."

"Sorry for the worry…"

"It wasn't your fault besides I'm getting use to being scared out of my wits on a regular basis." Rising from his chair he headed for the door. "Come on let's see about that dinner then you can help me explain this fiasco to your coworkers."

Chuckling Jim rose and followed his boss out of the suite. Tomorrow he would reclaim his guide and Wessington would fall.

The rangers of Major Crimes stared at their boss with varying levels of shock and disbelief. They had launched from Cascade as soon as Banks had sent word of Sandburg's kidnapping. Already anxious about the anthropologist's fate their boss's update on Ellison's declining condition had left them tense and expecting the worse when they finally arrived on station. What they had not expected was a sentinel in hunter mode informing them that they would be shipping out in the morning to take down the pirate fleet that had been eluding every law enforcement agency across the spaceways.

It was Joel that finally managed to find his voice and speak what was currently running through all their minds. "Not that I'm not all for taking down these guys but the Draco asteroid field is vast. Even if we can get to the system undetected there are hundreds of jump points in the area. It would take years to search the entire field especially if we start from the wrong side."

"Fortunately searching the field will not be necessary." Reaching into his pocket Ellison removed a sheet of the plain stationary common in most of the station's hotels. "Once we reach the system I'll be able to find Blair and don't worry Joel we will not be jumping into the field blind."

Taking the paper from Jim, Taggert opened the sheet only to find it bare. "Uh, I'm sorry Jim but I don't see how a blank sheet of paper is going to help here."

Retrieving the paper the sentinel chuckled. "Don't worry Joel I haven't lost my mind. To you and most scanning devices this is nothing more than a blank sheet of stationary but to a sentinel…" He rubbed sensitive fingertips over the cream colored sheet feeling the raised contours of the hidden message. "To a sentinel this is much more."

"So what does it say?" Henry Brown took the message and ran his fingertips over the sheet. Only smooth paper met his touch.

"There are actually two messages, the symbol of a dragon and a set of coordinates."

"Jump coordinates?" Rafe glanced from the supposedly blank sheet to the sentinel.

"Exactly, Raven has shone us the back door, the one jump point closest to the base yet still outside their security grid."

Megan nodded and gave the sentinel a feral grin. "Then it would be a shame not to go and say hello, mate."

Ellison returned the grin. "Oh, I intend to. I have a few things to discuss with Mr. Arthur Wessington."

"Well no one is going to be discussing anything with anyone if we don't all get some sleep." He glanced around at his team. "Okay people hit the sack, we ship out at 0700."

Ellison watched his teammates file out with a sense of gratitude. No matter how impossible the mission seemed his team trusted him and would back him all the way. Settling into his bed the sentinel tried to still his restless mind. He would need all his strength and skill for the coming mission. Practicing a relaxation mantra Blair had taught him for just such occasions he smiled. Soon, soon he would bring his guide home.

Blair Sandburg raised the steaming mug and inhaled deeply of the aromatic vapors. The familiar scent of chamomile brought a smile. Chamomile tea was Naomi Sandburg's tried and true remedy for nervous anxiety and right now Blair would take any help he could get at calming his nerves. Taking a sip of the fragrant tea Blair wandered into the sitting room and settled crossed legged into the corner of the couch. In a few hours they would arrive at the pirate base and he would finally meet the man who had gone to such lengths to acquire him. It was not a reassuring thought. His musings were interrupted as the door to the cabin opened and Lance entered. Blair watched with wary eyes as the other guide crossed the room and settled beside him on the couch. Lance was obviously ill at ease about something and that did not bode well for Blair.

Seeing the uncertainty in the shaman's eyes Lance gave a reassuring smile. "Easy Blair it's not that bad just something I'd rather not have to do. We'll be at the base in a few hours and Wessington has asked to have you brought to him immediately after landing. There is something I need to tell you about Wessington. He has a deep-rooted fear of psionics. Telepaths and empaths especially make him nervous." Reaching into a pocket he withdrew a hypospray and laid it on the cushion beside him. "No one with a psionic gift is allowed into his presence without a psi blocker. I'm sorry."

Blair gave the hypospray a disgusted glare then sighed. "I hate the things but I understand. Do what you have to." He tried not to tense as the hypospray was pressed against his neck and the drug injected. The ungifted could never understand how disorienting having one's gifts blocked could be. It was like suddenly having one's mind swaddled in cotton. Everything was muffled and muted. Glancing at Lance he could read sympathy in the other guide's eyes. "So have you ever met Wessington? What's he like?"

His distasteful chore completed Lance settled back in the couch and tried to think of any thing that might help Blair in the upcoming interview. "Just once, it was after he kidnapped the clan. Raven and I were called to his office to hear the terms of our service. Like you he demanded I be blocked before he would allow me into the room. Even without my gifts it was obvious he was arrogant and use to getting his way. Try not to contradict him and avoid confronting him if at all possible. Arthur Wessington is a man who does not like to lose. He has to be in control of all around him. I believe he fears psionics because they threaten that control. He won't tolerate anyone influencing or exerting control on him."

"Or anyone who might uncover his secrets."

"That too, just let him feel that he's in control, and try to do what he asks and you should be fine."

Two hours later Blair stood on the observation deck as the pirate vessel snaked its way through the no man's land that was the Draco asteroid field. The field was a death trap of spinning rocks some as large as small moons and others no bigger then pebbles. It was with a mixture of trepidation and relief that Blair noticed the ship was closing with one of the larger asteroids. Deep craters marked the rock's surface otherwise it was indistinguishable from any of the thousands of other floating hunks of space debris. It was the perfect although dangerous place to hide a secret base. Behind him he could hear the steady drone of voices as the ship's crew prepared for docking. Blair could not stop a shiver as the pirate cruiser dropped down into one of the dark crevices that pockmarked the asteroid's surface. He relaxed as the high rocky walls gave way to smooth steel. The ship followed the winding tunnel until at last emerging into a vast chamber. Row upon row of ships lined the chamber for as far as Blair could see. The pirate vessel glided forward and settled smoothly into an empty berth along side its sisters. They were here. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he turned to find Raven watching him with concern. Taking a deep breath he tried to quell his unease and gave the sentinel a reassuring nod. Flanked by sentinel and guide Blair made his way through the ship and stepped out into the cool air of the landing bay. Even with the psi blocker running through his system he could feel the evil of this place. You did not have to be an empath to interpret the looks and stares as he followed Raven into the heart of the pirates' domain. He was safe only because depraved as they were no one was stupid or suicidal enough to cross Wessington or the deadly sentinel guarding him. With a muttered prayer to whatever gods might be listening Blair hoped that sentiment held.

Stopping before a bank of elevators Raven turned and looked at his guide. Placing a hand on Blair's shoulder Lance gave the shaman a sympathetic smile. "This is as far as I go. While you meet with Wessington I'll see to arranging quarters for you. The room next to ours is vacant and should do nicely. I'll also see about some clothes and things. We didn't exactly give you time to pack."

"Thanks." Blair could not quite hide the relief he felt. He had not looked forward to being isolated somewhere on this base of vipers. Knowing the sentinel and guide would be near was reassuring.

"Don't worry Blair." The hand on his shoulder tightened. "We won't leave you alone with them…ever."

There was something in the other guide's tone. "Lance?"

The guide made no attempt to pretend he did not understand the question. "They tried but didn't succeed." Lance gave a cold smile. "They have learned not to go near those under Raven's protection. You'll be safe." Removing his hand the guide stepped back then looked at the sentinel. "Call me if you need anything." At a nod from the sentinel Lance turned and headed off down the corridor leaving Sandburg and the sentinel alone.

Raven pressed the elevator button then ushered Blair into the waiting car. Selecting the button for the top level he leaned back against the side of the car and took a deep breath. Neither of them spoke as the elevator rose. There was nothing to say. Neither of them wanted to be here but each had little choice but to play the hand that fate had dealt and hope that somehow they survived. At last the elevator stopped. This time Blair stepped out not onto cold steel but plush carpet. Unlike the previous corridors this floor would not have been out of place in an expensive office high rise. A tastefully decorated foyer led to a set of ornate double doors guarded by a high tech security system. This floor was obviously Wessington's private domain. The ex-CEO may have left his corporate empire behind but his wealth and power were very much intact.

Raven stepped into the entrance hall and crossed the short distance to the set of ornate doors that dominated the floor. Placing his hand on the hand scanner beside the door he announced himself and Blair then waited as security verified their identity. There was a soft click as the doors unlocked. Opening the doors Raven ushered his charge forward into the beast's lair. Like the entry hall the office was spacious and was what one would expect from the CEO of one of the galaxy's most influential corporations. A large mahogany desk equipped with a state of the art data and communications system dominated the space. Behind the desk view screens showed images of the asteroid's surface and space. A combination bookshelves and storage unit graced one wall while a bank of monitors showing scenes from the many surveillance cameras secreted around the base covered another. Two comfortable chairs sat before the desk and Blair could see another door hidden beside the bookcase that probably led to Wessington's private quarters.

As they entered the silver haired man behind the desk rose and smiled. "Ah, Dr. Sandburg, welcome. I'm Arthur Wessington. Please come in, have a seat." He gestured to the chairs before the desk. "Can I get you anything, coffee, tea…?"

Moving toward the offered chair Blair felt rather than saw Raven withdraw to the corner of the room nearest the door. He would be a spectator to the upcoming events but would take no part in this meeting unless called upon. Taking the offered chair Blair put on his best professional demeanor the one that had gotten him through more than one university fundraiser or interview with difficult officials. He gave his host a cool but respectful nod. "No, thank you, I'm fine."

Settling back into his chair Wessington studied his guest with obvious satisfaction. "I have been looking forward to meeting you for some time Dr. Sandburg."

"So I've been told; I guess my question is why? I'm a college professor, of what use can I be to you?"

"Oh you are much more than that doctor and we both know it. You my dear professor are the key to power, power I intend to have."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Oh come on Blair surely you haven't forgotten what happened on our little excursion. Mr. Wessington was very interested when I told him of your encounter and of its side effects."

Raven stiffened as Sandburg's pulse spiked. Slowly the anthropologist turned to face the door and the man now standing there. Seeing Blair's stunned expression the man smirked then crossed the room to stand at Wessington's side.

"Brad? No…it can't be…you're dead." Blair stared at the fair-haired young man as if he had just seen a ghost, which was exactly how he felt.

"Sorry to disappoint, kid." Brad Parish spread his hands and smiled, "but I'm very much alive."

"But how…?" Suddenly shock gave way to anger as Sandburg's mind began to fit the pieces together. "It was you. You gave away our position. What was it, secret transmissions to your boss, or did they track your pirate friends as they came to pick up the booty?"

"I'm sorry Blair no one was supposed to get hurt."

"Yeah well tell that to the seven people you killed."

"Gentlemen we're getting off the subject." Wessington motioned for Brad to take a seat then turned to Blair. "Dr. Stoddard's find or should I say Dr. Whelan's find as it was originally know, is mine. I arranged the funds for the original expedition and secured the UET's cooperation in exploiting the site. Mr. Parish was insurance to protect my investment and he played his part well. As Whelan's head research assistant he was in charge of cataloguing the find and packaging artifacts for shipping. It was no trouble for him to supply me with a copy of all notes and a matching set of artifacts. Of course it was only later that we realized that the notes were of little use. The Harvester relics cannot be used without the Key. You Dr. Sandburg are that Key. I have waited ten years for this moment. Ten years to get the Whelan dig site back into UET hands and opened again for exploration. Ten years to get you out from under your UET watchdog's scrutiny long enough for me to make my move. If you had not made that foolhardy attempt to evade my people a year ago our business would have long been concluded. Orchestrating your retrieval from Peruvia took quite a bit of doing, then you go and bond with a sentinel. You have caused me no end of trouble Dr. Sandburg but at last you are here. The Harvester technology is mine doctor and you are going to give it to me." Reaching into his desk he retrieved a small metal sphere and tossed it to Sandburg. "You can start with this."

Blair stared at the object as memories long suppressed began to surface. Dr. Martin Whelan had discovered the Harvester archive twelve years ago. The war with the Katsura had been going badly and the UET with substantial pressure from the university had finally agreed to allow a small excursion to evaluate the site for technology that might be of help in the war effort. Since the planet where the site was found was at the edge of Katsura space a commando stealth shuttle would drop the team on world then retreat. The expedition would have three weeks to make a preliminary evaluation of the site before being retrieved by the same shuttle. While on world the team would operate in black out conditions. They were to make no transmissions of any kind that could give their position away to passing Katsura ships. But something had given them away. The day before they were to be extracted a Katsura landing party had stormed the site. All the dig team had been killed and Blair had been taken captive but not before sealing the dig and destroying all records of the find. Now he knew they had been betrayed. Seven people had died for one man's greed. And now twelve years later that same man was once again trying to take what was not his. The reopening of the site by Dr. Stoddard and the request for Blair's help with the dig all had been orchestrated by this man to gain the Harvester technology for himself. He was also responsible for the attack on the convoy in which he had been traveling back to Cascade a year ago. The pirate vessels had attacked the convoy demanding that the merchants turn over Sandburg to them or risk destruction. In desperation he had taken his shuttle and headed away from the relative safety of the convoy hoping to lure the pirates away from the vulnerable travelers. It had worked until a stray meteorite had damaged his ship causing him to crash on Peruvia. To say that Wessington had an interest in him was an understatement; the man had been manipulating his life for over ten years and he had never suspected. Taking a deep breath Blair pushed back the memories. Placing the sphere on the desk he faced his captor. "I'm afraid I can't help you."

Anger flashed in Wessington's eyes as he glared at his reluctant guest. "You misunderstand me Dr. Sandburg; it was not a request. You will help me acquire the Harvester technology or your sentinel and friends will pay the price for your lack of cooperation."

"I'm afraid it is you who do not understand. I did not say I would not help you, I said I can't help you at least not right now."

"Explain."

"The Harvesters were a race of telepaths. The runes that we have attributed to a written language are in actuality a holding medium for telepathic and empathic information. The psi blocker has temporarily neutralized my telepathic and empathic channels making it impossible for me to receive the information locked in the crystal. Until the drugs wear off I'm of no use to you."

Wessington studied Sandburg for a moment then turned to the sentinel. "How long?"

Raven glanced at Blair then faced his boss. "Thirty six hours. He was given the standard inoculation."

"Very well Dr. Sandburg, in thirty six hours you will be escorted to the lab where you will begin explaining to my technicians the workings of the various Harvester relics we have on hand. Mr. Parish will assist you. If you fail to cooperate my people will pay a visit to your friends and that sentinel of yours. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Good," Glancing over at the silent sentinel he motioned toward Blair. "Take Dr. Sandburg to his quarters."

Rising Blair followed Raven from the room. He had a great deal to think about. It all made sense now. Dr. Stoddard stumbling on Dr. Whelan's journal after ten years, a journal that described a secret cache of Harvester relics with Blair's name featured prominently in its pages. Wessington had bided his time waiting for the planet containing the site to once again be in the UET's possession. After the war that section of space had been off limits to UET ships. It had not been until three years ago that the treaty had been modified giving that sector of space back into UET hands. It was shortly after this that Stoddard had unearthed the journal and began petitioning the university and the UET for permission to reopen the site. His musings were interrupted as they came to stop before a plain metal door.

"This is your quarters." Raven studied the young anthropologist in concern. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a lot to process."

"Then I'll leave you to rest. Lance and I are just next door. Call if you need anything."

"I will and thanks Raven." The sentinel waited patiently until he heard the door locks click into place before turning away and leaving Blair to his thoughts.

Glancing around the room Blair decided a shower and change of clothes were in order. Minutes later clean and refreshed he settled on the bunk and let his mind wander. Memories long suppressed by pain and trauma rose to consciousness. Dr. Martin Whelan had been his first mentor. He had taken a naïve thirteen old and guided him through the maze of academia. Few university professors had known what to do with him. At thirteen he had already finished the course work for his masters and finding professors willing to serve on the thesis committee of such a young student had been difficult. Dr. Whelan along with his good friend Dr. Stoddard had accepted the challenge and a year later at the ripe old age of fourteen he had received his masters. When reports from the survey service showing signs of a major Harvester outpost had crossed the desk of the chairman of Rainier's anthropology department it had been Whelan that had been chosen to investigate the find. At first Blair had not been included on the list to accompany the professor. It would be a high-risk mission behind enemy lines and no place for a fourteen year old no matter how gifted. But just before the mission the linguist assigned to the team had come down with the flu. Blair had shown an affinity for translating the Harvester runes and where before he had been the best candidate he was now the only candidate. With reluctance Whelan had added him to the team. A commando shuttle had dropped them near the entry to the find then scrammed. It had taken Blair fifteen minutes to decipher the locking mechanism giving them access to the site. They had gone completely low tech with basic camping gear, flashlights and pen and paper for taking notes. No electronic gear was permitted, nothing that might alert the enemy that this was anything other than a dead world. The site turned out to be was a small Harvester base complete with living areas and communications center. But what really floored them was what they found beneath the small city. Tunnels led to vast underground chambers filled with Harvester relics of all sizes and shapes. There was even a small space ship on the lowest level. They had hit the mother load. The next weeks flew by as they catalogued the site for future study. They took reams of notes and packed away samples of technology that were small enough to transport. Then three days before their scheduled pickup it happened.

 _Brad Parish stuck his head into the chamber used to house the relics they would be transporting off world and smiled as he spotted his quarry. "Blair the professor wants you."_

 _Looking up from the crate he was labeling the fourteen year old nodded. "Okay I'm done." Standing up he shouldered his ever-present backpack and followed the older student out of the room. "So what's up?"_

" _Not sure the boss was way excited and ordered me to find you ASAP. They found another level below the one containing the ship. The only thing down there is a circular chamber of some kind. The door's locked tight and it's marked with a symbol we haven't seen before."_

 _Excitement flared in blue eyes at the prospect of more secrets to uncover as the two traversed the maze-like tunnels until they reached the lower level where the professor waited._

 _A smile lit the doctor's face as the two students joined him. "Blair what do you make of this." He pointed to the large door set with an eight-point star. Brad had been right the stairs leading to this level ended before a set of metal doors. This entire level existed to house this one room._

 _Reining in his thoughts Sandburg turned his attention away from pondering the significance of a secret room to deciphering the symbol gracing the door to the chamber. Like all Harvester writing the symbol was of clear crystal. Reaching up Blair let his fingers rest against the cool stone. At once feelings of reverence and awe drifted through his mind along with the sense of great knowledge. His affinity for the Harvester runes had been a welcomed surprise. What he did was not translation in the strictest sense. There were no words nor did he receive visions. What he did receive was more of a feeling of what the symbol meant. He had first discovered this talent when he had traced the symbol marking the outer doors. He had received the impression of entering and had known that the symbol had marked a door of some kind. With that realization he had found himself pushing and twisting the symbol and the door opened. Like the symbol on the outer doors this symbol opened the door to this chamber. Not giving himself time to analyze his thoughts Blair pressed the rays of the star in the sequence that felt right then pressed the center of the star. There was loud click and the doors swung open. For a moment no one spoke then Whelan stepped forward and led the way into the room. They all stopped and blinked as unexpected brightness assaulted eyes grown accustom to the dim light of lanterns. The chamber was not round but octagon shaped with two panels containing Harvester runes carved into each wall. Below the runes were a series of square indentions the number and placement of the squares matching no obvious pattern. A small bin containing square stone tiles was fixed beside each panel. Etched into the floor at the center of the chamber was the symbol of the eight-pointed star._

" _Well it looks like one room in this place has power." Brad turned in a circle trying to locate the source of the illumination._

" _This room was sacred to them and is probably heavily shielded." Blair walked to the nearest wall to survey the ancient script. "There was no sign of it on the scans."_

" _You said this place was sacred to them, in what way?" Ignoring the room Whelan watched the young linguist as he wandered from panel to panel._

" _I'm not sure. There's the feeling of great knowledge here. I'm sorry professor that's all I'm getting."_

" _That's okay Blair. What do you make of the panel's? Can you read them?"_

" _I'm not sure…maybe." Blair stood before one of the panels. Out of curiosity he lifted one of the stone tiles from the adjacent bin. To his surprise a crystal letter was embedded in the center of the tile. "These letters they appear to be Mantidae. I wonder." Ignoring the now silent onlookers the young anthropologist searched the panel for a symbol that looked familiar. He smiled as the rune he had come to associate with doors was located. Below the symbol were five notches. "This symbol translates roughly to door or portal. The Mantidae have a five letter word meaning an entry." Rummaging through the bin he pulled out the five letters that would spell the Mantidae word for door. Hesitantly he pressed the first letter tile into the first slot below the Harvester rune. There was a soft click then the tile began to glow with a soft light. Smiling he turned to face the stunned faces of the others. "It's a word puzzle. The panels represent a message from the Harvesters; the tiles are for translating the message into a specific language. One panel for each language the message is to be translated into."_

" _But why translate the same message sixteen times." Brad shook his head as he stared at the softly glowing letters. "That's nuts."_

" _Why doesn't matter right now; I agree with Blair." Whelan chuckled. The young linguist was practically bouncing on his toes. There was no way he was getting him out of this chamber anytime soon. "First let's see if we can unravel the Harvesters' puzzle. Once we understand the message maybe then we'll have a clue as to why they built this. Blair you work on the Harvester runes try to figure out what the message is saying. Since you're the only one that speaks Mantidae, that panel would be a good place to start. Compare the impressions you receive with the Mantidae word for that image, see if you can come up with a concrete message. Brad and I will start checking the bins to find out what languages we'll be dealing with. Hopefully there is someone on the team that speaks them. We'll save those languages sharing a common alphabet for you to check. Maybe the tiles will give us some clue as to which language we're dealing with."_

 _Sliding the backpack from his shoulder Blair pulled a battered notebook from its depths. Tossing the pack to the floor he turned to a clean page in the notebook and began tracing the runes onto the sheet. Fifteen minutes later he completed his drawings and taking a deep breath reached out to lightly trace the first of the Harvester symbols losing himself in the alien impressions._

 _The smell of coffee tickled his nose and pulled him to awareness. Blinking aching eyes the white blob before his nose resolved itself into a ceramic mug. Looking past the mug he saw the smiling face of Carly Downs, archeologist, brewer of great coffee and today's cook. "It lives I was beginning to wonder. The professor said you were busy so I brought you dinner. Wow this place is awesome. So how goes the translation?"_

 _Taking a sip of coffee Blair glanced around the chamber where a row of softly glowing tiles could be seen on all the panels. "Pretty good, I've managed to translate the first line and we've identified the corresponding words in all the languages. The sixteen languages used appear to be from races that the Harvesters intervened for in some way, which makes sense. The first line translates roughly 'Welcome Star Children'. I guess they knew that those they helped would search for them someday."_

" _We'll I'll leave you to it then, we don't have a lot of time left. The professor's overseeing the cleanup. We're not to leave any trace that anyone's been here. Final inventory is being prepared for transport. Is there anything you need packed?"_

" _No I'm good. If you don't need me I'd like to keep working on this. I can't help but feel this room is important."_

" _Just don't forget to take time to eat. Cold stew is not very appetizing even mine."_

" _Yes mother."_

" _Brat," Ruffling the curly mane Carly laughed then left the student to his puzzle._

 _Picking up the covered dish Blair took a bite of the savory stew his eyes never leaving the alien runes. He had little over a day to solve the puzzle. Finishing his meal he picked up his notebook and returned to his task._

 _It was just past midnight when the last line of the message resolved itself in his mind. With the help of the professor and the other students they had been able to translate the Harvesters' message for all of the panels but this one._

' _Welcome Star Children_

 _Long Have We Waited_

 _Find the Key of Power_

 _Unlock the Door to Knowledge_

 _Claim Your Heritage'_

 _Five lines of code, sixteen languages and he was stumped by one word. His brain was too tired to process. This race lived in communes and had no concept of locks or keys. He had managed to substitute reveal for unlock but was having a hard time coming up with a suitable replacement for key. Spreading out the remaining tiles in a row he decided to approach the problem from another angle. What five letter word could he spell with the remaining tiles? A few minutes later a slow smile spread across his tired features as he pressed the tiles for the word focus into the remaining slots. As the first tile clicked into place he laughed. They had done it. With a sense of relief and anticipation he pressed the last tile into place._

 _For a moment nothing changed the inset tiles continued to glow and all was silent. Then without warning the overhead lights blinked out leaving the soft glow from the tiles the only illumination in the chamber. A low whine started and began to rise in pitch and intensity driving Blair to his knees. He was vaguely aware of the chamber's door closing and sealing behind him. Around the room the glowing panels began to flash, the pulsing quickening as the sound grew in strength. Then just as the pitch reached an unbearable level, flashes and sound ceased plunging the room into silent darkness. Before the stunned grad student could move there was a rumble and the floor beneath him began to vibrate. Turning his gaze to the center of the room he stared in amazement as a column of crystal in the shape of an eight point star rose from the floor. The column glowed with a soft white light and Blair felt immediately drawn to it as a moth is drawn to a flame. Without conscious thought he rose, stepped forward and placed one hand against the cool stone. There was the feeling of power and a sense of being weighed and measured. Then the presence was gone. Blinking to awareness Blair started to remove his hand from the stone when the column suddenly flared with a brilliant flash of light. A burning pained stabbed through his head and he fell unconscious at the foot of the monolith._

 _Blair's first thought as awareness crept back into his mind was 'no touching glowing columns that appear mysteriously from the floor'. His next thought was that a demolition team had set up shop in his head. With a moan he pushed himself over onto his back, pried open his eyes and blinked…then blinked again. The glowing figure staring down at him did not vanish. He must be hallucinating although nothing in his experience could account for the apparition before him. Clothed in a gossamer robe of brilliant white the being was humanoid. Tall and willowy with features too delicate and perfect to be natural and surrounded by a silvery light, the figure brought to mind tales of elves, fairies and angels but in none of the legends he knew did it speak of these otherworldly beings as having skin touched with all the colors of the rainbow. Tiny iridescent flecks, scales maybe, of muted colors flowed in a delicate pattern across all visible skin. Long white hair hung to the being's waist and moved as if stirred by a slight breeze that Blair could not feel but it was the eyes that were the most startling. They were slightly slanted and black as the void of space. There was terrible knowledge and power in those eyes. Blair froze as the alien gaze drew him in and held him with its power. He had a sense of being weighed and measured, as if every thought and memory were laid bare for the being's consideration. Then as quickly as it had come, the feeling of ancient power vanished and he was once again gazing at a figure that could be the basis of myths from hundreds of worlds. Suddenly the apparition smiled and a lyrical voice flowed through his mind._

 _ **Welcome young one, I am Thylira of the race you call Harvesters. I have been awaiting your arrival for a very long time.**_

 _Blair stared at the figure stunned. "But how, where…?"_

 _The mental voice was tinged with amusement as Thylira reached forward and assisted the stunned young man to his feet._ _ **Come there is much to discuss let us find a more comfortable place for you to rest.**_ _She, yes Blair decided there was something in his companion's mind voice that felt female, placed one hand on the crystal monolith and a moment later there was the sound of grinding stone and a bench rose from the floor. Blair made no protest as he was led across the room and gratefully sank onto the seat. Thylira settled gracefully beside him and brushed cool fingers across his aching head._

 _ **I am sorry for the pain I caused you but it was necessary.**_

" _What is this place?" Blair gestured to the chamber. "What happened to me?"_

 _ **This chamber is both a control center for this complex and a test. My people's time in this universe is drawing to a close. We are guardians akin to your earthly midwives but the child we help birth is vaster. When a new universe comes into being we nurture its development. Life in all its forms is to be cherished and we preserve that life although we are forbidden to interfere with natural selection or the evolution of any one species. We teach and sow the seeds of enlightenment but the choice of how a race, a society develops is out of our hands. When it becomes obvious that a lifeform or a culture is in danger of being extinguished by another we relocate that strand of life to an alternate world, usually one that longs to host a sentient species. We match life to planet to create balance and harmony for both. In time a universe evolves to the point that the native species begin to see past their differences and start to work in harmony. At that point our task is complete and we move on to the next place that needs us.**_ _She gestured to the panels lining the room._ _ **By solving the puzzle you have proved that your species has learned to coexist and work with others. You have evolved to the point you no longer need our guidance; it is time for us to depart and for you to assume responsibility for your future. This facility houses our knowledge of this universe and the technology that works here. It is our legacy our gift to you our children. But knowledge and technology can be dangerous in the wrong hands.**_ _She rose and crossed the room to touch the monolith once more. There was the sound of moving stone then the wall panels retracted revealing row upon row of sparkling crystal shards._ _ **There is much that you are not ready for and some which you may never be ready for, it is necessary for the knowledge to be safeguarded and only be disseminated as a race is ready to receive it. My people do not use language as do yours and the others who inhabit this realm.**_

" _You're telepaths and the crystals act as a storage medium for telepathic images."_

 _ **Yes the crystals both store and safeguard the knowledge. What is stored here can only be accessed by the Key. We have chosen you Blair to be that Key.**_

" _I don't understand."_

 _ **Every race has a unique thought frequency range. Telepaths have mental receptors that allow them to send and receive thought waves within their races frequency range. My race is able to communicate over a wide range of mental frequencies but the crystal matrix we use for information storage has a narrow frequency range. The frequencies the crystal uses are much higher than those utilized by the races of this universe. There was no telepath with sufficient range to receive the stored information…until now.**_

" _The pain in my head…"_

 _ **Yes, for a human your telepathic range was unusually wide and brushed the lowest frequencies of the matrix. That is why you were able to receive vague impressions from the crystals even though you could not tap their message.**_

" _You're saying that I'm now able to receive the whole message not just impressions?"_

 _ **Yes, I have extended your telepathic range. You now have the ability to access the information left within the crystals. I apologize for taking such liberties but I have waited centuries for one such as you. Will you accept this task?**_

" _And what if I say no?"_

 _ **That which has been opened cannot be closed. The power to access the crystals is yours. But it is your choice whether to use that gift or not. You can accept your destiny as the Key and see the knowledge contained within this chamber dispersed to the races of this universe ready to receive it or you can refuse and all this will be lost forever.**_

" _But how will I know? I mean how will I know which information is safe and which isn't?"_

 _ **You are a shaman and a healer you have a strong connection with forces outside of yourself. When you hold the crystal you will know the limits to place upon its contents. Trust yourself. We did not choose you lightly for this task. I have searched many times and places, Blair and have found no other with the necessary skills. You were drawn to the crystal, this is your task. Do you accept it?**_

 _Thylira waited patiently as Blair tried to come to terms with all that she had revealed. Could he trust her? Were the changes she had made to his mind real and benign as she said? More importantly could he do what she ask? Gazing at the rows of crystal Blair felt suddenly small and insignificant. He was barely fourteen and this ancient being wanted him to be responsible for guarding the single most impressive array of knowledge in the universe. There was no doubt in Thylira's eyes nor did he feel any uncertainty coming from her. She was certain in her choice. His eyes were drawn to the crystal monolith. He had felt its power and its call. Glancing up at the patiently waiting Harvester he knew what he had to do. "Yes I accept."_

 _The brilliant smile he received in answer almost took his breath away._

 _ **Then my task here is done.**_ _Returning to his side she gently pushed him down until he was lying flat on the stone bench._ _ **Rest now; your body must adjust itself to the changes.**_ _Feeling suddenly tired he complied. Cool fingers brushed his cheek then withdrew._ _ **Farewell Blair Sandburg.**_

 _Sleep was beginning to drag him down but curiosity was greater and he fought off his fatigue to ask one final question. "Where will you go?"_

 _ **There are an infinite number of universes young one and my people are finite in number. I go now to where I am needed. I leave this universe in the hands of you and your brethren.**_ _With that her form began to sparkle with points of brightly colored lights. In moments only a spinning ball of light remained. There was a sudden flash then the ball of light shrank inward and was gone. Exhausted Blair let sleep claim him unsure of what to make of all that had happened._

He awoke hours later to the worried faces of Carly and Dr. Whelan. It had taken a lengthy explanation and a demonstration of his newfound gift to convince the others that he was neither hurt nor insane. After that things began to move quickly. With the ability to read the Harvester messages it was easy for him to decipher which of the many relics might prove useful to the war effort and which to leave for future exploration. In no time the crates were readied for transport and at Dr. Whelan's urging Blair recorded a detailed account of his experiences in his field journal. It was with a sense of accomplishment that the researchers settled down to spend their last night on world. But their joy quickly turned to terror. Early the next morning as they packed the last of their gear death had found them.

" _Blair!" Sandburg looked up as Dr. Whelan raced into the chamber where he was stowing the last of the supplies. "A Katsura ship has landed. Warriors are headed this way." Searching the carefully stacked crates he pulled a slim silver case from one of them. Reaching under his shirt he retrieved a small silver key and stuck it into the case's lock. "Is there a way to seal the site? The Katsura must not get their hands on the Harvester technology...or you."_

" _I'm not sure. The crystal in the archive is a control unit. There may be a way from there."_

" _Good." Opening the case Whelan revealed a row of hand lasers. Handing one to the young student he hefted the case and turned to the exit. "Go to the archive and lock yourself in. The room is cloaked and shielded they won't be able to find you there. Seal the site if possible. We'll hold them off as long as we can." Turning to face the frightened student he met the worried blue eyes and tried to drive home one final point. "Blair whatever happens the Katsura must not get you. The commando shuttle will be here soon; stay hidden until they arrive. Promise me you won't do anything foolish."_

 _Unable to speak past the lump in his throat Blair could only nod._

" _Good now go we haven't much time."_

 _As Whelan headed away with the weapons Sandburg hurried down the stone passageways to the archive. He wasted no time but went immediately to the crystal monolith and laid one hand against its cool sides. Suddenly he found himself in a vast control room. Sending out thoughts of protection and concealment he was rewarded when a dial on one of the consoles began to glow. Stepping up to the panel he pressed the glowing dial. The sound of grinding stone broke him from his communion with the crystal. Opening his eyes he watched as solid stone slabs slid forward to conceal the chambers of crystals. As the heavy slabs settled into place the edges blurred seams melting into each other to leave a smooth unbroken wall of stone behind. Blair stared in stunned amazement until a vibration beneath his feet caught his attention. He stepped back and watched as the crystal monolith began to sink into the chamber floor. In moments only a room of smooth unbroken stone remained. Racing from the chamber Blair watched as all around him doors sealed over and runes disappeared leaving the impression of empty stone corridors. As he had commanded the base was concealing itself. By the time the Katsura arrived there would be nothing to indicate this was anything but a primitive outpost of no technological value. Only one thing could unmask the ruse. With a mental apology to Dr. Whelan for disobeying his order Blair headed to the supply room and the reams of notes waiting there._

 _It was with grim satisfaction that he noticed that the room where they had stored the crates of relics they had packaged for transport was gone replaced by a wall of smooth stone. However just as he had suspected the teams personal belongings were in the central chamber and the base could not seal it without trapping them all within the city. All signs of advanced technology were gone but their packs were just as they had left them. Quickly ransacking the bags he pulled all written notes and journals from the packs and piled them on the stone floor. It was with mixed feelings of sadness and triumph that he used the laser to destroy all records of their time here._

 _As the last of the notes disintegrated, Blair forced himself to turn away from the sounds of conflict coming from the forward chamber. One more laser would be of little use against a Katsura invasion force. Ignoring his feelings, he started to retrace his steps to the archive. He would not let his team's sacrifice be in vain. He had just reached the door to the chamber when fate took the decision from his hands. One blow from the Katsura warrior sent the slight student flying across the chamber to strike the wall with a resounding thud. Blair laid in a crumpled heap the laser pistol torn from his hands and watched as death drew near. Six feet tall with a tawny pelt and golden red mane the warrior watched its prey with slit topaz eyes. No light reflected from the black battle armor as the warrior crouched near its victim lethal claws ready to strike. But the attack never came. A command in a language Blair did not understand pulled his attacker's attention to the door. In spite of the pain, Blair turned his head toward the door and gasp. Standing in the doorway watching the scene with dispassionate eyes was a Katsura unlike any Blair had seen before. Taller than his companion a short red cape hung from the shoulders of golden body armor indicating this individual was someone of rank. But it was the ebony mane and emerald eyes that told the young anthropologist that this was not your average Katsura commander. Golden pelt, black mane and emerald eyes were the marks of the imperial house. At a command from his leader, the Kastura warrior pulled Sandburg to his feet and dragged him to stand before the royal. Emerald eyes studied him a moment then one elegant hand reached out and lifted the torque at his neck with a clawed finger. Dropping the necklace he uttered a short command then turned and left the room. With a tight grip on his arm the Katsura warrior followed, dragging the aching student with him. The outer chamber was a sight that would haunt Blair's dreams forever. The bodies of the dig team were strewn across the floor. Sandburg could not suppress a sob as he looked into Carly's sightless eyes forever robbed of their sparkle and light. Then they were outside the city and the hatch of the Katsura battlecruiser yawned ahead. Turning for one last glance at the alien base Blair allowed himself a brief moment of triumph. He was the Key. It was his duty to protect the Harvester archive from falling into the wrong hands. It was with a sad resignation that he realized the knowledge contained here would be forever lost with his death but at least he had fulfilled his duty. As he was dragged onboard the Kastura ship he tried to find comfort in that thought. He might die today but at least the Harvester knowledge would be safe. In that at least he had not failed._

And now once again it was his duty to keep the Harvester knowledge from falling into the wrong hands. And he definitely considered a blood thirsty, power hungry pirate lord the wrong hands. It was obvious now that Parish had made copies of Dr. Whelan's and probably his own notebooks and smuggled them off the planet along with his secret horde of artifacts. Wessington had bided his time and leaked the journal when reaching the site had once again become a possibility, knowing that Stoddard would ask for his help with the site and bring him back into contact with the Harvester relics and their store of hidden knowledge. Well no matter how clever he was, the Harvester technology would never belong to Wessington. He'd die before he let that happen. But things were not so desperate yet. He would do his duty as a guide. He would cooperate and buy time. Stretching out on the bunk Blair tried to relax. He had no doubt that in exactly thirty six hours Brad would be here to escort him to the lab, until then he might as well rest while he had the opportunity. Pushing all other concerns from his thoughts Sandburg let his mind seek the rest it needed.

At 0700 station time the rangers of Major Crime followed the sentinel through the security checkpoint and onto the restricted landing bay reserved for UET military transports. There nestled in the farthest birth was a sleek commando shuttle. An appreciative whistle to his left drew Brown's attention and he chuckled at the rapt look on Rafe's face.

"Man H have you ever seen anything so lovely? I bet she flies like a dream."

"Down flyboy," Brown gave the sleek craft a careful once over then grinned at the enraptured pilot. "Are you sure you can fly her? Commando shuttles are not exactly on the standard training docket?"

Rafe gave his partner a disgusted glare. "If it can be flown I can fly it. Do you think Ellison will let me take her up?"

Brown glanced at the sentinel then quickly jerked his attention back to the shuttle as a look of anger flashed over Ellison's face. "You'll have to ask him later looks like we have bigger trouble."

Both rangers watched apprehensively as Ellison stalked toward the shuttle and the two figures exiting from its now open hatch. The first was a woman around five foot six with a slim build and shoulder length black hair pulled back into a ponytail. The cast of her features and skin tone declared that her ancestors originated in the part of Earth known as Asia. The young man standing behind her was a male version of his companion. The patches on their uniforms indicated that the two were commandos but the body language indicated something more. Brown stiffened as his mind made the connections. The woman had the same aura of leashed power as Ellison though to a lesser degree. They had to be a sentinel and guide pair. The question was what were they doing here?

The same question was on Jim's mind as he stopped in front of the woman and gave her a cold stare. "Jade what are you doing here?"

"Hello Cap it's nice to see you too."

"Damn it Jade, I'm not in the mood for games."

"Come on El did you really think the powers that be would let you just take their toys and hare off on your own without proper backup?"

"I have backup."

"True, but commandos take care of our own. I figured I'd be the less offensive choice." She glanced over at the waiting rangers. "Or do you have another weapons expert along that I don't know about?"

Ellison sighed and tried to reign in his temper. "No your help would be appreciated." He glanced over at the guide. "Hello Chan thanks for coming.

Chan smiled at the sentinel projecting calm. "We are honored to help Captain."

Turning to the rangers Jim made the introductions. "This is Jade and Chan of the White Tiger Clan old friends of mine. Jade, Chan I'd like you to meet Captain Simon Banks, Joel Taggert, Henry Brown, Rafe and Megan Connor of the rangers."

Jade gave the rangers a formal bow. "An honor," then turned to Ellison all business. "We have the equipment you requested and we're cleared with control for immediate lift off."

"Good the sooner the better." He headed for the hatch then paused and gave the sentinel a cool look. "I have some things to discuss with you."

"I thought you might."

"But they can wait until after take off." The two sentinels stared at each other a moment then Jim nodded. As if some unspoken accord had been reached the sentinel guide pair turned and led the way into the shuttle followed by an equally silent Ellison leaving the confused rangers to trail after them.

The inside of the shuttle was as streamlined as the outside with everything outfitted for maximum efficiency. Pointing to the pilot and navigational controls Jim began issuing orders. "Brown, Rafe get us out of here, best speed to the asteroid belt. Chan please show Connor the computers and sensor controls including our new addition. We'll need at least one of you monitoring at all times. Joel the engineering console is to your left." As the rangers settled at their stations Ellison turned to Banks. "Captain if you wouldn't mind taking care of things here I'd like to check out my gear."

Settling into the command chair Banks gave the commando a knowing smile. "Go play with your toys I'll try not to get us lost. Just make sure those gadgets of yours do their job. I'm expecting you back in one piece. I am not doing the mound of paperwork I'd get stuck with if you mess this up."

"Yes sir. I'll keep that in mind. Jade you're with me."

Banks watched the two sentinels leave with a feeling of unease. There was something going on with those two. Glancing over to where Chan was working he was unsurprised to find the guide watching him. "Don't worry Captain. Jade and Ellison are friends but there are some issues they need to work out. It has nothing to do with our current task."

"A sentinel thing?"

The guide chuckled. "I'm afraid so but it will be fine."

With a sigh the Captain turned his attention back to the job at hand. He had learned that it was better not to meddle in sentinel affairs. If Jim needed him he'd ask. Otherwise he'd trust the sentinel to handle whatever was bothering him.

The storage hold was packed with all the high tech gear a commando could wish for and a few things he would have never dreamed of asking for. Ellison took a few moments to browse the contents of the various crates to assure himself that all was in order.

Jade watched silently as Jim examined the equipment he would need for the upcoming mission. She could tell the moment that the professional commando captain was replaced by a fellow sentinel with a bone to pick. Straightening she prepared herself for the coming confrontation.

"You knew."

There was anger in the blue gaze locked on her but there was hurt and betrayal also. "Yes."

"Why? The commando high command, Captain Banks and even my father have been searching for my guide and everyone played dumb. But there is no way you can tell me that no one knew who Sandburg was or that he was a wolf guide. So my question is why the conspiracy? Why try to keep him from me?"

Jade gave a deep sigh and sat down on a nearby crate. "It started out harmlessly. You were in no danger. Your senses were on automatic and you didn't need a guide. Besides Sandburg was a child. Would you really want to have a kid, one with strong empathy and healing talent, following you on a commando raid?"

Taking a seat on the crate opposite her Jim shuddered as he thought back on some of his missions. "No, I guess not but after the war when I left the service, why continue with the charade?"

"The war and with it the destruction of Senatobia changed many things. Sandburg was important before now he was vital. The clans met to discuss our future and that was when the ruling was made." Jade's eyes darkened in remembered pain. "As daughter of our clan chieftain I attended that meeting. The clans were still reeling in shock and fear for the future was paramount. Without the protection of Senatobia our people especially the children were vulnerable. The only hope a clan had was to ally itself with a powerful protector. White Tiger has always been military and our sponsors came to our aide. Other clans were not so lucky. Cobra Clan has contacts within the Traders Guild and was able to barter for ships. Most clans now lead a nomadic life living aboard these ships and constantly moving to keep ahead of our enemies and those who would steal our children."

"And what does this have to do with me or with keeping Blair and I apart?"

"It was the one thing Cobra asked in exchange for their help. But they were not the only ones to want you separated from your guide. White Tiger, Falcon and Cougar clan among others argued against this but to no avail. In the end Cobra prevailed and the sentinel council passed an edict that no one would reveal that Sandburg was your guide."

"But I still don't understand why? I mean it's not like any other sentinel can bond with Sandburg. What does Cobra have to gain from this? I'm no threat to them."

"Oh but you are captain." She gave her friend a wondering look. "You really don't know do you?"

"Know what Jade, speak clearly I'm growing tired of games."

"Cobra clan is one of the largest and wealthiest clans and is the head of the sentinel council. Next to Sandburg Cobra's clan chieftain is the closest thing we have to a leader. Or else he was. The moment you bonded to Sandburg all that changed. As soon as you bonded and your gifts came fully on line you became the Warlord of the Senatobian people."

"I'm what?"

"As Sandburg is the spiritual leader of our people you are the leader of its soldiers. Basically every sentinel and guide now answers to your commands. This is the power that Cobra and others feared. You are an outlander; you were not raised on Senatobia. You do not know our history, our traditions. The clans feared having an outsider rule them." She gave a wry smile. "They conveniently forget that our only Shaman shares these traits for he also was raised off world. Just as they forgot that fate will not be denied. They were fools to think they could stand in the way of destiny. You and Sandburg found each other as you were meant to. I'm sorry I could not tell you but clan oaths are binding."

Jim sighed. "I understand and you're right. Sandburg and I met when the time was right. I'm not sure it would have been a good idea for either of us if we had met earlier." He gave her a feral grin. "But that won't stop me from having a few words with Cobra Clan."

Jade laughed matching Ellison's smile with one of her own. "Just promise me you'll let me watch. So am I forgiven?"

"I'll make sure you have front row seats and yes you're forgiven." Rising he headed for the door. "Come on let's get back to the others before they send a search party." He paused at the open door and turned to glance at the other sentinel. "And for what it's worth thanks for coming. I do feel better having another commando at my back."

"Anytime El, besides it's been ages since I've blown something up, I'm getting withdrawal."

"Well we can't have that. You're cranky when you're bored. Let's go find you a nice pirate stronghold to raze."

"My hero."

Chuckling, the two sentinels left the storage hold and headed for the bridge.

The UET starship Ecthelion exited hyperspace and came to a stop at the fringes of the Draco asteroid field. On the bridge Admiral Collins of the second battle fleet turned to the UET intelligence officer standing quietly at his side. "As you requested Captain the Draco asteroid belt, now what?"

"Now Admiral we wait."

The sleek commando vessel slipped out of the jump point and drifted toward the field of spinning space debris. "All stop. Rafe hold position here." Simon Banks turned to Ellison. "Okay Jim this is your show."

"Chan give me a scan of the area." Ellison stepped up beside the command chair. "The shuttle's sensors should be able to penetrate the base's cloaking field. First we map their defenses then we take them down." On the view screen a web of blue light began to spread across a depiction of the asteroid field.

"Can you sense Sandburg is he here?"

"He's definitely here sir. But we're still too far away for mental contact unless he decides to take us onto the shamanic plane, which wouldn't be too smart under the circumstances. He knows I'm here, he'll sit tight and wait."

"Well at least he knows you're on your way that's got to be some comfort." Turning his attention to the screen and the defense web he asked the obvious question. "So how do we get through that not to mention finding the right rock?"

With a grin Ellison turned to the sensor station. "Chan tie in the special detector, overlap the displays." On the viewscreen a tiny point began to pulse steadily. "Looks like that large one near the center's our target. I'll have to tell tech his new toy works." Turning to his boss he explained. "A few months ago I agreed to field test a new tracking system our technical branch was developing, a small tracer undetectable by normal scans." He gestured to the portable detector fastened to the sensor console. "That detector is the only device able to read the signal."

"You bugged Sandburg. Does he know?"

Ellison looked embarrassed a moment then shrugged. "Not exactly, the device is concealed inside a cell made from the recipients DNA. It's undetectable by body scan and since it's his own tissue, Sandburg's healing talent didn't pick it up. I saw no reason to mention it to him. After all, sir, it was a test."

Simon shook his head but offered no other comment. "Okay so we know where he is, how do we get in?"

"We don't, I do. The shuttle's stealth shield will allow you to get me close to the asteroid without detection. There's no ground cover to hide a craft this size so I'll go in by drop pod. You pull back and hide. Once the defense grid goes down we'll need a thorough sweep of the area. There may be more than one base out here. I'll leave coordinating with Stone up to you. He'll need to make sure his forces are in position before the defenses drop. It's going to be pandemonium as soon as the shield goes. The UET forces will need to be ready to pick up the fleeing rats."

"You just worry about yourself and Sandburg we'll take care of the rest."

"Understood sir, this should be a straight in and out." He turned as Jade gave a derisive snort. "Hey you know the drill. The commandos open the door and free the hostages while the grunts take care of the hostiles. I plan to be long gone before the UET sends in the marines."

"Famous last words El. Don't worry if things get hot we'll be there to cover your butt just like always."

"Just don't be late."

"Okay people, enough fun and games we have a job to do. Connor let's get these sensor readings to Stone. He needs to know what he's flying into. Jim, go get ready while we pick you out a nice landing site. Joel I assume all this fancy commando stealth technology is working?"

"Like a charm. Give the world and we can fly right up to the front door and no one will notice."

"Good. Connor lets have a close up of that asteroid."

Leaving the bridge in Simon's capable hands Ellison followed by Jade left to prepare for the drop. Twenty minutes later Jim picked up the helmet to his stealth enhanced environmental suit and walked over to the drop pod where Jade waited. Banks' voice echoed over the room's speakers. "We're ready to drop on your mark Jim."

Fastening his helmet into place Ellison stepped into the pod and began the pre drop checklist as Jade secured the webbing designed to keep him stationary during the turbulent descent. Checklist finished he gave Jade the thumbs up and the white tiger sentinel secured the pod's hatch. Exiting the launch bay Jade thumbed on the intercom and reported to the bridge. "Drop pod one is go; drop when ready."

Drop pods were exactly as the name suggested. A metal shell equipped with stealth technology, minimum shielding and little else. The ride down was a roller coaster ride that one never got use to. Jim clamped down on his senses and hung on as the pod plunged to its destination. At the last moment the braking system engaged turning a crash landing into a bone-jarring jolt. Releasing the restraint webbing Jim did a quick scan of the area then opened the pod. Banks had chosen well. A natural crevice in the asteroid's surface provided cover from prying eyes. Pressing a button on his wrist controls he watched as the drop pod vaporized leaving no trace to indicate that a craft had once rested here. Huddled in the trench Ellison did a sensor sweep of his temporary home. Three clicks to the base where Blair was being held not an impossible journey. The asteroid's artificial gravity, compliments of the pirates, was about three quarters of standard earth gravity. It was enough to hold him in place while allowing him to move swiftly. "Well, well what do we have here?" Tuning the senor Jim smiled. Seemed Wessington was the paranoid type. Approximately one click away was a structure. From the power readings the commando guessed that the base's power and environmental plant was locked away in this remote structure and accessible only to a few trusted technicians. Ellison chuckled and one skilled commando. Stowing the sensor in his equipment bag he began a slow jog toward the structure. If he was lucky Wessington had just provided him a safe and relatively unknown way into the base.

Half and hour later the commando lay on a small rise the chameleon circuits in his stealth suite causing him to blend perfectly with the rock on which he lay and studied the large metal door hidden in what at first glance appeared to be a small hill. Whoever had constructed the building did a superb job of blending it into the landscape. If he had not been directly in front of the doors he would have never guessed that this was anything other than a natural formation. Using both sensors and sentinel senses Ellison confirmed the area was clear of other lifeforms before approaching. The stealth technology and chameleon circuits in his suit made him blind to detection devices but they could not protect him from a face-to-face encounter. A small access panel near the door yielded a code lock, which it took him only moments to circumvent. There was a click then the metal door opened with the hiss of escaping air. Securing the lock panel Jim stepped into the airlock and secured the door behind him. For a few tense moments he waited as the airlock cycled. When no alarms rang to announce his unauthorized entry he relaxed. The code key he had hacked was registered to a high level tech and as long as no one did a check on whose codes were used when, a highly unlikely occurrence, his presence here should not be noticed not to mention the code should give him complete access to the base systems, an added bonus. A quick scan showed the internal environmental conditions safe for humans and it was with a sigh of relief that he shed his helmet and air pack. Power and life support systems were controlled from a central console and Ellison wasted no time familiarizing himself with the system. Like most outlaws, pirates tended to be on the lazy side and it was doubtful that even the technically adept of them would want to waste time tracking across the surface to check the controls when a remote transmitter would let them monitor the systems from the comfort of a cushy office, only making the long trek when maintenance warranted. Taking a probe from his pack Jim affixed it to the center console. Opening his data pad he started searching for that remote linkage. It took only moments before the high tech commando gear showed ready. He was in the system. From there it was child's play to search the base's databank for necessary data. Base schematics, access codes and security layouts were found and downloaded. Assured that he could now navigate the base, he turned his attention to the second part of his mission. Defense grid, security sensors and weapons were all run from a central program, lucky for him and not so lucky for the pirates. With great relish he downloaded a very special program into the base's system before wiping all traces of his access from the mainframe. Phase one of his mission accomplished, Ellison moved on to the next and for him the more important part of his mission, locating and retrieving his guide. Tracing the utility conduits he quickly located the maintenance tunnels connecting the power plant to the main base. It was a cliché of the popular spy novels to have the hero sneaking through the air ducts as the approved way of moving unseen in enemy territory. In reality it was the choice of last resort. For one most air ducts were too small for a man to fit inside. On those rare occasions that the system was large enough to use, the climber had better be skilled in moving quietly. Nothing got the attention of the bad guys like bumping and banging in the pipes. Then there was the fact that vents were only useful if the presence of an intruder was unsuspected. Once it was known that an intruder was onsite the ducts would be the first place checked. At that point what had been a secret way to move about undetected would suddenly become a trap. No, crawling through the ventilation shaft had never been his favorite way to travel; fortunately there was an alternative. The maintenance shaft ran straight and level from the power planet to the bowls of the main base. According to the maintenance schedule there were no inspections due for weeks. With the stealth suit making him invisible to the electronic detectors in the corridor the first leg of his journey should be relatively easy. But just in case the multitude of pipes, ducts and conduits provided ample hiding places if needed. Hoisting himself into the maintenance shaft he did a quick sensory sweep of the area. Assured that he was alone in the tunnel he stood and began the long trek to reclaim his wayward guide.

Blair Sandburg made another notation on the schematic he was drawing then cursed as the off key whistling broke his concentration. Putting down the artifact he was studying, the same sphere Wessington had tossed to him the day before, he glared at the offender. "Damn it Brad this is hard enough without that infernal racket. You're supposed to be helping not giving me a headache."

"Sorry Blair I'm helping as much as I can. It's not my fault only you can read that stuff. I know, how about some tea? It's been hours since you took a break."

Sighing Blair reigned in his frustration. Yelling at Brad while satisfying wouldn't make the situation better. "Yeah tea would be good. Thanks." Watching the traitor leave Blair took a moment to indulge in cursing the ex-student, his race, ancestry and known associates.

 **Such language, does your mother know you talk like that?**

 **Jim, man it's good to hear from you. And yes Naomi taught me most of those curses. Where are you?**

 **Close. The Calvary is standing by. I've left a little surprise for our pirate friends. In about ten minutes their defenses are going to be history. We need to get out of here before the UET troopers storm this place.**

 **It can't be soon enough for me.**

 **Sit tight and be ready to move. I'm on my way.**

Brad handed Blair his cup of tea and noticed the scientist was more relaxed than when he left. Settling at the table he sipped his coffee and watched as once again Sandburg lifted the artifact studied it for a moment and resumed working on the complex diagram that would eventually be a system schematic for the device. They sat in silence for a few moments Blair hard at work with Parish looking on when a knock sounded at the door. Leaving the engrossed anthropologist to his work Brad opened the door to find one of the base technicians waiting. "Yeah what do you want?"

"I have a work order for a faulty lighting panel."

"Not from here you don't. Everything's fine."

"Are you sure?" As the tech looked up from the work order Brad caught a glimpse of blue eyes before a fist slammed into his jaw.

Catching the body before it could hit the ground the tech quickly stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Nice outfit Jim, blue is definitely your color."

"Very funny Sandburg, let's move; it's almost show time." In response to his words alarms began to ring as the defense system completely collapsed. For a few moments Jim listened as chaos ensued. Wessington's voice rang over the base's com unit ordering the fleet to prepare to fight. But true to their natures his words were ignored, as the pirates interested only in self-preservation scattered leaving every man to fend for himself.

"So what's the plan?"

Jim retrieved his equipment bag from the borrowed toolbox and consulted his data pad. "The space dock will be swamped but there is a secondary landing bay for short range shuttles. We'll head there and see if we can't borrow a ride out of here. Then we rendezvous with the fleet and watch as the UET military take care of our friends here." Reaching into the toolbox he retrieved a second jumpsuit and tossed it to Blair. "Here let's see if we can't make you a little less conspicuous."

Moments later clad in the blue jumpsuit his curly hair concealed by a cap, sentinel and guide slipped from the room and joined the frantic crowds milling about the hallway.

Simon Banks paced the deck of the shuttle; he hated waiting. At the sensor station Connor stiffened and smiled. "The defense grids down sir; UET forces are moving in."

"Good, any sign of Ellison?"

"No sir, but with his gear he's invisible to us. We'll have to wait for him to contact us. I am getting movement on the special sensor looks like Sandburg is on the move."

"Good that means they're probably together. Let's get down there and make sure they have a way out."

"Captain I'm picking up a ship from deeper in the asteroid field?"

"On screen." Banks watched as small ship recklessly darted through the treacherous field and shook his head at the folly. The craft was a short-range runabout. Even if the pirates by some miracle managed to evade the UET forces they would perish in space. They had nowhere to run.

"Captain," Rafe looked over his shoulder from the pilot console. "Should I pursue?"

"Negative, leave the pirates to the UET forces. I'm more interested in where he came from. Follow his ion trail I want to see what they're hiding in there."

As the commando shuttle wove its way deeper into the asteroid field Megan looked up from her station. "Captain I'm detecting what could be a second base. The sensor readings are faint. There's some type of cloaking field but it's not at full strength. Whatever Jim did to the main base's defenses must have transferred to this one's systems as well. If the cloak had still been at full power we would have never spotted it."

"Take us in closer. If Wessington went to all the trouble of hiding this from even his own people, I want to know what's there."

A moment later Chan glanced up from his station beside Megan. "I'm reading multiple lifesigns and a massive power spike."

Leaning over her guide's shoulder Jade swore. "They've rigged the place to blow taking the evidence with it."

"Not on my watch. Rafe get us in there."

With deft movements the pilot retraced the steps of the fleeing vessel to a concealed landing deck and brought the commando shuttle to a gentle landing. Exiting the shuttle the ranger's fanned out scanning for the source of the energy spike.

"I've got something Captain." Joel frowned not liking what the readings were telling him. "There's a major fluctuation in the power generator. They've rigged it to overload."

"See if you can shut it down. How much time do we have?"

"Twenty minutes tops."

"Get on it, the rest of you quick search. Rafe, H, see if you can find anything on this deck that will fly. We'll take as many off of this rock as we can."

The area behind the landing bay proved to be living quarters for the base's staff and the environmental controls for the asteroid. As Joel hurried toward the shrieking reactor, Banks turned to the sentinel.

"This level's clear sir," The commando pointed down, "All remaining lifesigns are below us. I'm detecting a few on the level directly below this one but the majority of the inhabitants are on the lowest level."

"All right let's…" He broke off as the piercing wail suddenly stopped to be replaced by a chirp of his com. "Banks."

"Joel, Captain. I've managed to stop the overload but it's going to take me awhile to stabilize the systems."

"Captain this is Rafe. We've located two ships that should be able to fly. One's a passenger shuttle with limited range but it'll hold about ten people and it has enough fuel to reach the fleet. The second one's more promising a supply freighter. Looks like it just landed, the cargo is still onboard. But she's rigged to carry passengers and she's big sir."

"Good work everyone. Joel stabilizing the generator is your number one priority. I don't want to be turned into space debris before learning what's going on here. Rafe, you and H get those ships ready to launch, I have a feeling we're going to need them, Banks out."

With blasters at the ready Simon led the rest of his team down into the asteroid. As Jade said, the next level was sparsely populated. But it was the identity of the prisoners, for that was undoubtedly what they were, that came as a shock. The second level was lined with cells and inside those cells were some of the missing VIPs whose images had been plastered across the crime net for the last month as well as some notables whose disappearances had not been divulged. Stone had said that much of Wessington's power came from using the loved ones of powerful people to force them to do his bidding. Now Banks could see the truth in that claim. After releasing and reassuring the hostages he watched as Megan led the emotionally distraught group back toward the landing bay and freedom.

Turning to Jade he sighed, "I'm not sure I want to know what other secrets Wessington is hiding."

Following the ranger captain back to the lift the sentinel agreed. Like the previous one the next level was obviously a prison but a very different one. Instead of cells, steel bars walled off one end of the corridor, which widened into a vast cavern. A cavern filled with people. Men, women, children and the aged milled about, involved in the chores of daily life. The entire level was a vast containment cell for a whole society. Tents replaced cells as living quarters and Banks could make out what appeared to be water and waste disposal units and further back bathing areas and restrooms.

A middle-aged woman working a loom near the gates looked up as they approached the bars. Taking in their uniforms hope dawned in her eyes. "You are not Wessington's people."

"No Ma'am I'm Captain Simon Banks, UET ranger force. This is Jade and Chan of the commandos. We're here to get you out."

The woman glanced from Jade to Chan then a smile appeared on her tired face. "White Tiger Clan?"

"Yes," Jade nodded. The woman looked familiar but she couldn't place from where.

The woman nodded then straightened an aura of dignity suddenly cloaking her careworn form. "I am Marza, chief healer of Falcon Clan, I bid you welcome."

"Well Marza, I think you and your people have enjoyed Wessington's hospitality long enough." Motioning for the woman to step back Simon sent a laser bolt into the locking mechanism beside the gate and nodded in satisfaction as the steel bars rolled back.

Laughter echoed through the cavern catching the attention of the rest of Falcon Clan. As they began to gather around in wonder Marza stepped through the shattered bars. "I believe I'm going to like you captain and yes if you have transport off this accursed rock I would welcome it."

In answer he activated his com. "Rafe, how's that transportation coming? I have passengers coming your way."

"We're good to go Captain."

Turning to Marza he gestured to the mass of people gathered behind her. "We can leave as soon as you're ready."

With a smile Marza turned and began issuing orders. In a remarkably short time for so large a group the tent city was torn down, personal effects packed and the mass exodus begun. In stately order Falcon Clan left the prison that had been their home for over five years.

The hallways were filled with scurrying pirates hauling anything of value they could carry and seeking the quickest way off the secret base that had now turned deadly trap. Intent on self-preservation they had little attention to spare for a pair of base technicians making their way through the corridors. And that suited Jim just fine. He could hear the sound of weapons fire as the marine assault began. The secondary hanger was located near the top level of the base not far from Wessington's private quarters. As they made their way further from the main landing bay the population thinned and the two found themselves moving through almost deserted hallways. Stopping in front of the doors leading to the hanger Ellison allowed his senses free reign scouring the immediate area for any threat to his guide. Detecting no other presence he bypassed the door lock and ushered his guide into the bay. The hanger was home to two small runabouts and one sleek cruiser probably Wessington's personal craft. Ignoring the larger vessel Ellison headed for one of the short-range shuttles then stopped as the scent of expensive cologne teased his senses. Pushing Sandburg toward a stack of supply crates he drew his laser pistol and turned trying to locate the source of the strange smell. The faint sound of a crate shifting as something brushed against it was his only warning then a bolt of lethal light flashed across the hanger. Instincts screamed and Ellison flung himself to the side but even sentinel speed was not enough to totally evade the killing shot. He gasped as the laser bolt clipped his side dropping him to the deck.

"Jim!" Sandburg dropped beside his sentinel ignoring everything else.

"Blair…get to cover…don't…let him get you."

"How touching." Dragging the injured sentinel upright Blair propped him against a stack of crates then watched as the air in front of them shimmered. Arthur Wessington studied his captives a moment then turned to face Jim. "You must be Ellison, I'm impressed. My Hierarchy allies assured me their toys would fool even a sentinel." When Jim refused to rise to the bait he continued. "Well, never mind, you have cost me quite enough commando but your guide can make it up to me. I still have resources and the knowledge in his head is priceless. My associates will pay well for the privilege of taking it from him. Too bad you won't be around to save him."

"No." Rising Blair placed himself between Jim and the drawn weapon. "Leave Jim alone and I'll go quietly. Harm him and you'll never get what you want."

Wessington stared at the earnest young man a moment then sighed. "I see you're going to be difficult about this. Your sentinel has proven himself too dangerous to leave alive and you are too valuable a commodity to waste."

A moment later Sandburg looked down in surprise at the silver dart embedded in this chest. Then he slumped to floor unconsciousness.

"Blair!" Jim tried to lunge for his guide but pain kept him in place.

"Ah, ah none of that, he's fine." Wessington held up a small cylinder for Jim's inspection. "A short acting sleep dart to give me time to get him secured and administer a psi blocker. We can't have him pulling any of his guide tricks now can we. Twenty minutes from now he'll be awake and none the worse for wear. You however are a different story. I spent a great deal of time and money on this enterprise and you've ruined it. No one beats me Ellison, no one."

Cold blue eyes stared defiantly at the crime lord as Wessington's finger tightened on the trigger. Then suddenly a black clad figure dashed across the hanger and slammed into the pirate causing the shot to go wide. As the two combatants rolled away from his position, Jim braced himself for the agony he knew moving would cause, then began the slow painful journey to his guide's side. Once assured that Wessington had not lied and that Sandburg was only sleeping he gave the guide a gentle shake and was rewarded by a soft mumble. Fear for his injured sentinel and the pain from the dart had triggered Blair's healing talent, which was even now working to neutralize the drug in his system. Assured that his guide would soon be awake, the sentinel let his aching body slump to the deck and turned his attention to the bigger problem.

Across the way Wessington still struggled with his assailant neither gaining the upper hand. Suddenly the two combatants stiffen and the sound of a laser firing echoed in the chamber. For a moment time froze then Wessington's body slumped to the deck. Ellison didn't need sentinel senses to tell that he was dead.

Raven, sentinel chief of the Falcon clan stared at the body of the man he hated above all others then closed his eyes as the enormity of what he had done registered. He had fulfilled his oath as a sentinel, the shaman and warlord were safe but the price was high. Wessington was dead and with it any hope of finding his people.

A hand on his shoulder broke through his thoughts and he turned to face his guide the same pain evident in the hazel eyes. "You had no choice."

"I know but it doesn't make it any easier to bear." He nodded to where Sandburg was crouched over Ellison. "How are they?"

"Sandburg has fully recovered from the sleep dart. Ellison took a hit to the side; Blair's healing him. How are you? Any damage I should know about?"

"A few bruises, I'll live."

Rising to his feet Jim stretched amazed as always by his partner's healing talent. Glancing into his guide's compassionate eyes there was no doubt in his mind about what Blair expected him to do. Watching the Falcon clan sentinel he sighed. Raven had saved his and Blair's lives possibly at the expense of his clan the least Jim could do was say thanks.

Raven stiffened as the senior sentinel approached. Cool blue eyes studied him and it took all of his self-control not to flinch. Then the ice melted and he read approval in the blue gaze. "Thank you doesn't seem enough for what you did. I can't say I was too happy about your earlier stunt but Sandburg has explained your circumstances and all I can say is it took guts to come to our aide knowing what it could cost you. I promise you, we'll tear this base apart. If Wessington has any information on your people we'll find it. We'll find them, you have my word; this doesn't end until Falcon clan is whole once more."

For the first time in a long time the Raven felt the stirrings of hope. "Thank you."

With a nod Ellison turned and led the way to the nearby cruiser. It was a sweet little ship and Wessington no longer needed it. In moments the sleek craft glided out of the launch bay and into the cold blackness of space. Once clear of the asteroid Ellison wasted no time in contacting the fleet. It would not due to get shot out of the sky by friendly fire. Receiving clearance for docking Jim headed the ship for the Ecthelion. In the copilot seat Raven laughed. Wessington was dead, Sandburg and Ellison were safe and miracle of miracles Banks team had returned with political hostages and Falcon clan in tow. Beside him Ellison grinned. "Let's go home."

The mood onboard the Ecthelion and throughout the whole second fleet was one of jubilation. Wessington was dead and the pirate's base of power shattered. Most of the pirates had been killed or captured and the few to escape were now scattered leaderless and without support among the stars. The families of the hostages had been contacted and were even now telling the authorities all they knew. Webs of intrigue were unraveling fast and Stone and his people were running to keep up. Even now UET security techs were scouring the base's mainframe for useful information. But none of that was important to Ellison or the two sentinels with him. The three sentinels had retreated to this observation deck to escape the celebrations with their overwhelming smells and sounds for a quiet celebration of their own.

Taking a sip from her wine glass Jade leaned back into the comfortable cushions of the observation couch and glanced at Raven. "So are you still leaving in the morning?"

"Yes, my people have been too long contained, they are eager to move out on their own."

"So where will you go?"

Raven laughed. "Haven't a clue. I guess we'll join the other clans as gypsies of the stars. At least we'll be free."

"I've been thinking about that." Turning from the viewport where he had been watching the stars shoot by Ellison crossed the room and joined the other two. "I won't have what happened to Falcon clan happening again. Sentinels and guides need to be free to work without having to worry about what is happening to their families."

"I agree Jim but I don't see how. Without Senatobia we're vulnerable." Ellison smiled causing the White Tiger sentinel to sit up straighter. Jade recognized that look. "What are you up to El?"

Ignoring the commando, he turned to Raven. "I'm the warlord correct?" The sentinel nodded. "It's my job to protect the people of Senatobia?" Again Raven nodded. "Then things have to change and you two are going to help me change them. Jade, you have contacts on the sentinel council; you are in a position to find out which clans have secure arrangements and which are vulnerable. Your job will be to steer those in need of a safe haven to Raven." Reaching into his pocket he removed a slip of paper and handed it to Raven. "The UET has cleared you of all charges and the freighter New Hope has been signed over to Falcon Clan. It belonged to a group of settlers and still contains supplies for the new colony. Your task is to take your people to those coordinates. When you get there ignore what your sensors tell you. Follow the instructions and take your ship down."

"And what will I find there?"

"Sanctuary."

Blue eyes locked with black then Raven nodded. "I have no reason not to trust you and no where else to go. I'll do as you ask."

"You won't regret it. Once you see your destination you are free to discuss it with Jade and those she sends to you." He pointed to the slip of paper. "I have kept this a close secret for a very long time. I am revealing it now because Senatobians are meant to be free. I won't have sentinels and guides enslaved. But safety rests on secrecy." He turned to Jade. "Choose wisely." Standing he smiled lightening the tense atmosphere. "Now I suggest we locate our guides and see what mischief they have gotten themselves into."

Setting down her wine glass Jade rose gracefully to her feet, "Ah come on El they're with Blair what mischief could they possibly get into?"

Raven stared at her a moment then turned to Jim. "She obviously has never met your guide."

Chuckling Ellison led the way back to the festivities.

The planet was a frozen wasteland of ice and sheer rock cliffs unfit for even a microbe to call home. Glancing at the paper in this hand Raven gave the coordinates to the helmsman and watched as the rocky surface of the planet drew nearer.

"Raven this is insane. If we keep on this heading we'll crash. There's nothing but ice and rock down there."

Ignoring the helmsman's plea Raven stared through the viewport at the fast approaching surface. Something was not right with the scene before him but the nature of the discrepancy eluded him. Trusting Ellison he gave the order to descend. Everyone on the bridge tensed as the icy surface rushed toward them only to vanish into a swirling gray mist. A collective sigh of relief echoed around the bridge. As the ship continued its descent the mist began to thin. Raven stepped up to the viewscreen just as the mist faded away and was replaced by the most beautiful sight the sentinel had ever seen. A fertile valley stretched as far as the eye could see.

"My god, it's amazing." At the science station Marza shook her head in wonder. "Temperature's a balmy seventy. I read lakes, forest and grasslands. I thought this type of thing only happened in fiction. There are thermal vents and hot springs throughout the area. It's amazing. Atmospheric conditions combined with the ore deposits in the mountains must provide a type of shield, a mirage that's impervious to scans." She turned to Raven. "Without those coordinates we would have never even known this was here."

Placing the slip with the precious coordinates in his pocket. Raven ordered the pilot to land. The freighter came to rest near a pristine forest. With a joyous cry its passengers left to explore their new home. For the first time in five years Falcon Clan stood upon the surface of a world and breathed unfiltered air beneath a benevolent sun. Like Ellison had promised they had found Sanctuary, at last they were free.


End file.
